Muggle Nights
by Oc girl forever
Summary: Hermione's summer takes an unexpected turn. Draco arrives on a mission which is quickly deterred when his wand is stolen from him by his very target. Draco is now immersed in muggle life, and Hermione's not letting him go anytime soon. He's not really trying very hard to escape either. Is he really her prisoner, or is he just bidding his time?
1. Summer Night

So, I know what you're gonna say... "Why hasn't this chick finished her last story which hasn't been updated in FOREVER!" The answer is the same as always. School, College, Determining what the hell I'm going to do with the rest of my life... Yeah, most of all- I reread through the last chapter of the story, and it's crap. So is the sequel. I took it back to the drawing board, but I don't have any inspiration for it. I got really distracted and came up with this story. This is the story that I've always wanted to write when I first got into HPFF. I really hope you like this story, because I breezed through it. Literally, I wrote half the story in a day.

I'll upload for every 250 reads or 15 reviews that I get. Other then that, I'll upload every two weeks. That's it. Hope you like it. R&R people. Much love

x

OCgirl

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Summer Night<p>

The summer heat was getting to the poor people of London. The little town seemed to drag along day by day in a simmering haze of girls running errands for their mothers and boys lounging around to observe what those girls were wearing. Most of the streets held elderly couples pasted to their porch chairs bickering about one thing or the other. It was relatively quiet, that is, except for one little small section of London.

The market place was bustling with noise in its beautiful stone streets. The old stone walkways led to several stores about twenty feet around. Teenagers danced around a tall, stony celestial fountain. The water ran down the sides in wild waterfalls. A gentle mist floated up and cooled the kids, leaving them even more excitable.

Among them was a laughing Hermione Granger. Her hair fell in long, soft curls. Her cheeks were flushed from the heat, but she didn't seem to mind. Skin glowing from the perspiring heat, she sat in a low wooden seat a ways away from the crowd. Her brown eyes shone with amusement as her friend pulled her into the crowd of people. She shook her head and wiped her damp hands on her low-cut denim jeans and pink tank top.

"Megan, for the hundredth time, I am not going out there and making a fool out of myself." Hermione sighed pleasantly. She tried to hold on to her serious tone, but her grin slipped onto her peach colored lips instead.

Megan was tall and thin. Her skin was the color of coffee with an extra dose of milk. It was tinted red and glowed in the light. Her hair was up in a single ponytail, but fell down in pretty curls all the way down her back. She had dark, charcoal eyes that always seemed happy and a smile that knocked everyone off their feet. Hermione thought that she was one of the most beautiful people that she knew, but Megan was always modest.

Megan towed her friend with her elegant fingers away from the table toward the crowd. "Just dance with me. You'll be no worse than Calvin." She sighed dramatically. She then pulled on a smirk and twisted her friend to the music. Megan's playful eyes winked at her friend, and it sent Hermione into a fit of giggles.

"Meg." The girl said through her laughs. She looked down but let her friend move her to the boisterous muggle music.

Hermione was surrounded by her friends, muggles. They had no idea of anything that Hermione was involved in. Granted, many of them used to think that she was just a stuck up know-it-all with big teeth, but her close friends grew to love her just the way she was. Her summers were filled with memories of them, and when she most missed Harry and Ron, Megan and her friends were there. So, the music played on. The hot sun beat down on the company with gentle mists of fountain water cooling them.

It was a joyous time. No one would have noticed the single figure standing away from the crowd. The person stood and watched girls dance around happily. Exuberant laughter overthrew his solemn disposition. The person was tall. Even though he looked like he belonged with his khakis and white button up, his hat hid most of his face. He had caught sight of the two of them hours before. It seemed as though he'd finally found what he'd been looking for.

Suddenly, he whipped around a corner into a shop and removed his hat to reveal shock a blond hair. His wild, familiar smirk slipped onto his lips. He had found what he had come for.

The sun dropped below the horizon leaving Hermione and Megan with their damp clothes, their quiet laughs, and the countless stars above their heads. It was far too late, and the girls were trying to make their way up to Hermione's house without the nosy neighbors noticing that Hermione had come home past her curfew.

Hermione's parents had gone away to a dentist convention. With all the new technology, they thought it would be best to get with the times. Hermione thought it would be best to stay home and keep up with her studies. So she was alone for the week under the watchful eyes of the meddlesome and ancient McLean's. Robert McLean was a rude man who thought that it was still 1940, and Leanne McLean thought that all children were the devil. That included Hermione Granger. Every morning, the old woman would go up to the house and make sure that Hermione was alone. She had a full investigation of the house, even the kitchen cabinets, to be sure that Hermione hadn't snuck a boy into the house and "soiled the name of Granger." She'd look out her window every night to check what hour the girl got home. It was downright insane.

Even tonight, Hermione caught sight of Mrs. McLean from the corner of her eye. The old hag was peeking through her shades with narrowed eyes. Hermione clamped her mouth into a brimming smile and waved at the woman. Mrs. McLean scowled and walked away from the window that was her living room. The girls continued to walk on, but Hermione noticed that the woman had abandoned the living room only to take a seat in her upstairs bedroom to glare at them through the dusty shutters.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Megan droned sleepily. She had her arm entwined with Hermione. She patted it softly and drew away.

"You mean 'goodnight'." Hermione stated with a small smile. She noticed that Megan did this too much. The girl would spend the whole day finding every possible thing to do with Hermione. Then when the day came to an end, she'd become sad. It was the result of counting down the days it would be until Hermione had to go back to her boarding school, in other words Hogwarts.

"Yeah, same thing. You're such a stickler for details." The girl rolled her charcoal eyes, but beamed at her friend.

"My parents will be home in a few days. You'll be able to come over then. With Mrs. Inquisitive and Mr. Mean across the way, there's no telling what they might tell my parents."

"I know, I know. It's just…it's so hard to have a best friend who I only see during the summertime."

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "You'd get sick of me. Trust me on that one."

Megan laughed and hugged her friend. "The summer's nearly over. We've only got a month and a half before school begins again. Then, you'll be living it up with your new best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."

The way Megan said Harry and Ron's name made Hermione sigh deeply. "People are allowed to have more than one best friend, you know."

"Yeah right. You're my only best friend Hermione. Everyone else around here in is a bloody mad hatter." Megan shook her head and shrugged. "If they're hot, I'm okay with it."

"Megan Louise Precilion!"

"What? You used to go on about how you used to like Ronald Weasley until you realized what a jerk he was."

"That was a year ago. We're just friends now."

"Okay, then you wouldn't mind introducing us one day. I wouldn't mind getting on a first name basis if you know what I mean."

"Goodnight Megan."

Megan laughed and kissed Hermione's blushing cheeks. "Goodnight Hermione Granger, my best friend whom I would do anything for. Goodnight, goodnight…." The girl strolled down the street shouting goodnight.

Hermione giggled shaking her head disapprovingly and went into her house. It was dark inside, but the sixteen year old girl didn't care to turn on the lights. She yawned and made her way up to her bedroom. Far too exhausted to take a shower, the girl stood in front of her mirror and observed herself. Her hair was damp and messy is the way the bushy stuff always was when she didn't tend to it. She pulled her wand out of her back pocket and made a movement to dry her hair when she heard the floor creak. It wasn't her who made the sound. She flinched slightly as a dark shadow lurked behind her. She murmured something and turned around. "Lumos."

A smirking Draco Malfoy stood behind her, wand pointed straight at Hermione. He looked at her triumphantly. She gasped and backed away, which only made his grin get wider. "You're not going to stop me?"

Hermione shivered from the cold words, but found her voice. She stuttered out, "…I have…I already h-have."

He raised an eyebrow and glanced at the mirror in realization. "The Sustantive Charm. You're smarter than I give you credit for."

"I'm not called the brightest witch of the age for nothing." Hermione hissed as she snatched away Draco's wand. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to get a good look at you." Draco told her sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Funny." Hermione murmured as she pulled out a roll of parchment. She began to write furiously against her white wood desk.

_DEAR KINGsLEY,_

_I HAVEN'T HEARD FRoM YOU IN A WHILE. YOU SHOULD COME VISIT ME. I'M HAVING TROUBLE EXPLAINING AN AUROR TO MY FATHER. COME BY FOR AN HOUR sO WE CAN HAVE LUNCH._

_Hermione Granger_

Draco sighed. "It won't get to them, the Weasley's. You see, I've told my owl to intercept any letters that fly in or out of this house. So, I guess it's just you and me."

Hermione sat for a while and glared at the boy. "We'll see." She finished writing the letters and put it back in her drawer making a mental note to send it through the muggle post tomorrow morning. "This, however," Hermione said flashing Draco's wand, "is mine now." The girl threw it into another draw and put several charms on it, ones that couldn't be opened with _Alohamora_. "Now," Hermione began, "why are you here Malfoy?" Even with Hermione's calm disposition, she was quivering inside. She couldn't keep her eyes from wandering down towards Draco's arm. Was he a death eater now? Was his first mission to kill her? She bit her lip and attempted to keep her breaths even.

"Why do you think I'm here Mudblood?" He drawled. He wasn't too worried. Hermione didn't have it in her to hurt him, or anyone for that matter. He's been successful the entire summer in his endeavors. Hermione didn't answer. The girl didn't know what she was going to do with him. She didn't want to risk taking him through the floo network and him escaping. It would have to wait until tomorrow though. She was exhausted and didn't want to go a night without rest. She simply walked out of the room and laid down in her parents bed. She had to sleep, but she refused to when Draco Malfoy was standing over her. Tossing and turning, Hermione managed to drift off to a restless sleep.


	2. Being Muggle Born

Here you go! Chapter 2 of Muggle Nights! I hope you guys like it. I'm not sure if it's been two weeks to be honest. I just wanted to upload it. So here you go. Tell me if there are any errors (spelling or grammar).

R&R!

OC girl

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Being Muggle Born<p>

Hermione awoke to a huge banging. She jolted, fully disoriented. She felt the soft blankets for a while before she remembers the she was not in her own room. Another moment passed before she recalled why she wasn't in her own room. Then, another knock to the front door made Hermione remember that Mrs. McLean was at her front door to check to see if she had anyone in her house. She had not only a boy in her house, but he was up in her room under a spell.

Hermione pulled the sheet away from her body and ran to her room. She saw Draco glaring at her through his reflection.

"You have no idea how uncomfortable-"

"_Petrificus Totalus_." Hermione interrupted him and he fell to the floor. Staring at the heap on her bedroom floor, she tried to think of a place that Mrs. McLean would never go. Biting her lip, she sighed inwardly as she heaved the boy out of her room. There was a large trap door that led to her attic. She pulled on it setting it down to the floor gently. Hermione dragged the very stiff Draco up to her attic and searched for a better hiding place. She glanced around before she found her school trunk. She thrust everything out of it and threw the boy into it, making sure to cover him in her school robes and books. "I'll be back." She wasn't sure why she had to reassure him, but she did.

Hermione quickly threw the door back into the ceiling and ran down the stairs. Mrs. McLean was now pounding on the door so hard that the drawing room windows were shaking. Hermione pulled the door open and Mrs. McLean almost fell into the hall.

"Morning Mrs. McLean, how are you?" Hermione asked innocently.

"What took you so long?" The old lady asked accusingly. She looked around for a moment, measuring the silence.

"I was asleep." Hermione replied following the woman into the kitchen. She pushed her wand further into her pocket. Luckily, her shirt and long hair kept it from view.

"I've been knocking for nearly five minutes. That's enough time for someone to break in and kill you…if you were asleep." Mrs. McLean walked around the room, opening the large cabinets as she went. Once she found that it was empty, she made her way around the house. Not leaving a single crevice unsearched, she made her way upstairs. Everything was empty. It had been ten minutes, and Hermione wasn't sure how long the spell would last. Since Mrs. McLean was a muggle, she wouldn't be able to do magic in the presence of Mrs. McLean even with the ministry lifting the restriction of underage magic. When Mrs. McLean observed the second floor, Hermione sighed deeply. "Well, I've got some errands to run today, so if we're finished…"

Mrs. McLean turned and gazed at the girl. Hermione was twice the woman's height, but Mrs. McLean thought nothing of it. "Richard is outside. I'm sure he'll be waiting for me seeing as he's been walking around with Charles all morning. Hopefully he hasn't bitten anyone."

"I hope not," was Hermione's ample reply.

"Yes…" Mrs. McLean's eyes roamed around the hall. She rubbed her knuckles, probably from the arthritis, trying to find something out of place. She saw the door on the left slightly ajar. "Why were you in your parents' bedroom?" She shot accusingly. Before Hermione could reach out and close the door, the woman rushed into the room. The bed sheets were ruffled, but everything else was still in place. It was still enough for the woman to shoot an accusing stare at Hermione.

Hermione grimaced and pulled her shirt down further. "I missed my mum and dad. Sleeping here makes me feel better. After all, how would you feel if you spent most of the year at a boarding school, then when you finally get to see them they run off someplace else?

Mrs. McLean scoffed but made her way to the front door. As she opened the door she turned around much to Hermione's annoyance. "What errands could someone like you have?"

Hermione took hold of the handle and sighed inwardly. "I've got to send some letters to the post office to some friends of mine."

"That's all."

"I was planning on going to the bookshop as well. It may take me a while. I'll be with Meg most of the day."

"Hm," Mrs. McLean hummed, "you shouldn't spend all day with that girl. She's a shame to this town. Raunchy little thing has no respect, hotter than a summer day she is. Luckily I'll be in the square today, so I'll be within an eyeshot if you need anything at any time today."

"Sure." Hermione said and closed the door. It was a loud bang, and Hermione could hear the old hag murmuring profanities as she made her way back to her own house. Mr. McLean yanked Chuck's dog collar and followed his wife. "Terrible old woman. Just horrible."

Pulling her hair into a loose bun, Hermione made her way up to the attic. Nothing seemed to be out of place, so she pulled away her books and clothes, throwing them to the floor, and took a look at Draco's gapping figure. "If Mrs. McLean knew you, she would think that I was an angel." Hermione thought for a while. His eyes looked like they were glaring at her, but she paid no attention. She took a large rope that her father used to use for a pulley and wrapped it around Draco's wrists.

"Alright Malfoy. I'm going to take the spell off of you, but any funny business and I'll blow you into oblivion."

Draco couldn't move, but Hermione lifted the spell anyway and tightened his wrists. He never felt so humiliated in his life. He could have spit on her, but he settled for one snide remark. "Your clothes smell like muggle."

Hermione tightened the ropes even more and pulled him along. He winced with the slight pain that came from his wrists but followed her. "And what does muggle smell like Malfoy?"

He leaned forward and whispered in Hermione's ear. "Disgusting."

Hermione gazed at him in disbelief. She raised her hand a snapped it across his face. The boy's head lurched to the side, but he continued to walk, happy that he got a reaction out of her. "The only disgusting thing here is you." The girl pulled her wand out of her pocket and set him in front of the mirror. "_Sustanius_."

Hermione rummaged through her closet and pulled her clothes out. She got dressed quickly, and when she got back to the room, she had damp brown hair and her shoulder bag slung across her chest.

Draco sighed. "You haven't got anything to eat, do you?"

"Not for you." Draco watched as she grabbed a set of letters out of the drawer and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"The beauty of being muggle born is that I have more the one way to send a letter." With that, Hermione slammed the door and made her way out of the house.

When Hermione got back that night, it was dark and Megan was begging for Hermione to sleep over her house tonight. Unfortunately, Hermione declined saying that she had to be home until her parents returned. Megan had even called her when she got home. It took fifteen minutes to end the conversation.

"I'll see you in the morning Meg. Bye- Yes, I know. Goodnight." Hermione put the phone back on the wall and jogged up to her bedroom.

Thankfully, Draco was in the same spot that he was in before she left. He could move, but his reflection couldn't leave the mirror. Therefore, he had little room to move about. It was a long thin mirror pasted on Hermione's wall. He groaned as Hermione walked through the door. "Granger, I'm starving. At a time like this, I'll even eat your muggle food."

"Malfoy, how do you expect to get anything from me when everything that comes out of your mouth is an insult?" She threw her bag onto her bed and glared at him.

"Come on Granger."

"No, you can starve for all I care." Hermione grumbled pulling her brush through her nutmeg colored hair. "Serves you right for sneaking into my house and trying to kill me."

"I wasn't-"

"Oh shut up. You think I didn't figure it out."

"What do you think? That I'm a death eater or something?"

"Your father is."

"Look at my arm."

Hermione turned and glared at the boy. She stared straight into his eyes searching for something that would give him away. "What were you here for then?"

When Draco didn't respond, she walked out of the room and returned promptly with a bowl of grapes and a sandwich on a plate. Hermione sat the plate and bowl on her bed and went back to braiding her hair.

"Granger."

"What now, Malfoy?"

"How am I supposed to get to that?"

The girl sighed again and pulled out her wand. Walking past the mirror, Draco was released from his hold. He fell to the floor and glared at Hermione for a moment before he took up the sandwich and began to eat. Hermione crossed her arms watching him. "You're pathetic, you know that?"

"I'm not thanking you. You're the one who won't let me go."

"You can go. Walk right out the front door."

"I can't leave without my wand. I've hidden my broom, and I need my wand to get my broom."

"That sounds like a personal problem to me."

Draco stopped chewing for a moment to glare at the girl. Hermione received it with an unwelcoming gaze. He then continued to eat the grapes. What else was there to do? A gleam shone in Draco's eye. He looked back up at Hermione and stood up. "I've got a solution…"

Hermione back up as he advanced on her. She swallowed hard and watched Draco's trademark smirk reappear. "Oh, do you?" She muttered.

He reached out for Hermione's wand, but she ducked beneath his arm. She tried to run to her bed. Draco grabbed her leg, and she hit the floor with a painful thud. Her wand slipped out of her fingers and rolled under her bed. A small grunt escaped her throat as the boy clasped her ankle. She struggled to reach for her wand, but the boy pulled her towards him. Now, she was laying beneath him. He held down her flailing arms.

"Get off me!" Hermione screamed aloud. Draco had to put his hand over her mouth to quiet her down.

"Wouldn't want to wake up the nosy neighbors, now would you?" He sneered.

Hermione breathed hard against his hand before she brought her teeth to the cold flesh. The bite was enough to make him release her. With a painful howl, he fell back.

Hermione used the moment to reach below her bed and grab the wand. She pulled it towards her as she heard a shuffling of movement. Flipping herself over, she screamed out, "_Petrificus Totalus_."

Draco, who was running towards her, fell on top of the brunette with one loud thump. Hermione coughed, losing her breath, and pushed the boy's body off of her crushed lungs. "They've sent people to Azkaban for less, you know." Hermione murmured as she dragged him to the full length mirror. "_Sustanius_."

Hermione went over to her bed and plopped down. She sighed as she slipped under her covers and watched him. After an hour or two, he could move around again.

"Granger, look… I'm sorry. I think we should form a truce."

Hermione couldn't believe his nerve. She couldn't decide whether he thought she was that thick or if he had hit his head too hard. "Wardens don't make truces with their prisoners. I'm certainly not going to make one with you."

"You should though. For the time being at least, we've got to find a way of dealing with each other. Who knows, maybe we'll become," Draco had trouble with the last word, "friends."

Hermione ignored the boy and kept her back to him. Draco waited a few minutes before he huffed and turned over on her floor. Eventually, Hermione fell asleep wondering how she was going to last the full two weeks it was going to take for her letter to arrive at the Ministry of Magic. She closed her eyes and let sleep take over hoping that tomorrow would bring a solution to her problem.


	3. Forest of Dean

Okay, here you go. I'm not gonna blab. I really don't feel like saying anything today. So R&R.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Forest of Dean<p>

If there was one thing that Hermione hadn't expected, it was that she would be woken multiple times that night. An incessant nagging hovered in her room, calling her name so loud that she was almost sure Mrs. McLean would notice by now. For a while, Hermione just pressed her face into her pillows, hoping that the voice would stop, but it continued on and on- through until 1 that morning. By that point, she heaved herself onto her back and glared at the boy through her glazed eyes.

"Oi, finally Granger. You'd think that people would be a bit more respectful. Do you know how long I was calling you? You must be a deep sleeper."

"I wasn't asleep. I was ignoring you." Hermione spat sitting up in her bed. Her hair was wild and curly.

It made Draco smirk. If he kept this up, Hermione would let him go herself. He crossed his arms and hissed at her. "Where's the toilet?"

Hermione scoffed at the boy and shook her head. "You'll survive."

"Actually, I could just go all over your floor, but…"

Hermione rolled off her bed and shoved him out of her room. Yet, even when they made it to the door Draco turned to her and grumbled, "I can't go with you watching. I mean I know you want a show…"

Hermione huffed and pulled the door up leaving a crack, "Don't try anything."

Surprisingly, he didn't say anything else and he was silent the rest of the night. She hadn't heard a single movement that morning. It was Sunday, the only day when Mrs. McLean was too busy to bother Hermione. She'd be sure to slip a note under the door and come back around once she got back from her errands.

It should have been quiet, or she shouldn't have heard as many voices she did. She rolled over in her bed and listened closer to the hushed voices. Her eyes were still closed, but her ears were alert now.

"You're kidding? You're Draco Malfoy, ferret boy? Mi doesn't give you enough credit." The sparkling voice whispered.

"What do you mean?" The male voice asked. It must have been Draco. Hermione stayed still and listened for a little while longer.

"You're hot. To think that you've been up here all night… Why would she invite you before she invited Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?"

"Probably for the same reason that she didn't tell you about Hogwarts." Draco retorted. "Megan- It's Megan right-"

Hermione opened her eyes and bolted out of her bed. She gazed at her friend sitting right in front of Draco, blocking the mirror. The pair of them looked up at the girl and smiled.

"Speak of the devil." Draco droned sleepily. "I was just telling you friend Megan about our new found friendship."

"How did you get up her Meg?" Hermione asked, ignoring Draco completely.

Megan raised an eyebrow but set her mouth into a wide grin. "Through the window. You know that ladder your dad uses to get to the roof? But this isn't about me. You are one sly little girl. To think that you've been up here for the last few days cuddled up with Draco Malfoy after you said all those horrible things about him. Tsk, tsk. Hermione, I would have thought you would have at least told me that you invited your boyfriend…"

"He's not my boyfriend," Hermione retorted quickly. Her face twisted in the most unpleasant way, "and he wasn't invited."

Megan scoffed in disbelief, looking towards the boy again.

Draco had his eyebrows furrowed, but his small smirk suggested that he moreso agreed with Megan. "I'm not her boyfriend. Hermione Granger's boyfriend, I'd feel sorry for him actually."

Hermione glared at Draco and shook her head. "Like I'd want to be Draco Malfoy's girlfriend."

Megan laughed through the tension. "I get it. It's complicated. So, if you're done, we've got a long day planned. You're welcome to come along Draco."

"No, he's not."

"It'll be a group of us, Calvin, Blake, Emma, and Rebecca." Megan said jubilantly. "We're going to Dean."

"Don't you mean with Dean?" Draco suggested standing up and strolling over to Hermione's bed.

Hermione instinctively moved away from him which caused him to snigger. Megan didn't seem to notice the exchanged. She was now rummaging through Hermione's box of earrings. "No, we're going to the Forest of Dean. There's this huge waterfall and river. It'll be fun. We go all the time, but Hermione here has been reluctant for the past few days. We've been subjected to cozying up by the fountain in the square." The girl turned around happily. "But today, I'll be dragging you there, Hermione. And you're going to have fun."

"What? Can't afford to go to a pool?" Draco sniggered.

Megan didn't notice the hint of disgust that dripped in the boy's voice. She rolled her eyes and pulled a shirt out of Hermione drawer. She thrust it at Hermione and grinned. Hermione took it reluctantly and went to her closet for her bag.

"It's much more fun at Dean. We'll be away from everything. Not to mention that it's absolutely beautiful. Hermione should have told you. Her and her parents used to go camping there."

Hermione sighed. "He's not going."

Megan scoffed. "Then, what's he gonna do all day?"

Hermione sighed and took one long look at Draco. "He'll be going home."

"Oh, no. I'd much rather spend the day with you. I'd like to get to know the rest of your friends. If they're anything like Megan here, then it'll be a fun day." Draco looked straight at Hermione the entire time. He could see the horror and loathing in her eyes, but he ignored it. "Sadly though, I haven't got anything to swim in."

This time, Hermione grinned shaking her head and looking away from the boy. Megan laughed in a way that made Draco think that he was an outsider who didn't know how thinks were properly done. "What you're wearing is fine." Megan told him and patted him on the back. Hermione sighed as Megan went down stairs. Hermione used the moment to murmur the charm once more.

Draco sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you little muggle friend." He hissed. "Though I might tell her all about Hogwarts. I think she deserves to know that her friend is a witch, don't you?"

"I won't be taking any chances." Hermione said as she walked to her closet and changed in there. Once she left, she walked past the mirror and grabbed Draco's arm to pull him along. She couldn't help but notice how warm his skin felt against hers. Wasn't it cold the night before? The contact sent goose bumps up the girls spine all the same. Draco would have noticed it if he wasn't so focused on why his own skin felt like a haywire. He looked at the girls small fingers graced around his wrist. He swallowed hard as he walked behind Hermione easily keeping up with his long legs.

When the pair got down the stairs, Megan was reading the letter that Mrs. McLean had left. She had a grin smeared on her face. She shook her head, her ponytail bouncing. "Mrs. Inquisitive said that she's going to report that I've snuck in. She said that Mr. Mean saw me this morning when he was walking his devil dog."

Hermione sighed and threw the letter onto the drawing table. "That's nice. Now let's go." Hermione wasn't surprised to see the small group on their bikes waiting to go.

They were all so different. Calvin waved wildly at Hermione. He'd seen her two days ago, but he never got tired of seeing her. He always told Hermione that if he weren't madly in love with Megan, then he'd be smitten with her. Hermione never had the heart to tell him that Megan would never see how sweet he really was. She was too busy falling for Blake. Hermione could see why. She observed the dark haired boy leaning against his icy blue bike. He was a sight to see. His green eyes were to die for. Even Hermione had to admit that Blake was her first crush. He always knew what to say and could make any dull situation fun. It's the reason why they went to the square a few days earlier. Granted, the adults had an uproar, but everyone had fun dancing to the music and staying cool. Calvin was fun in his own way. He was the funniest person that she knew. His face was round, and he was a bit chubby, but Hermione loved him. His brown hair was always fluffed up, but it was straight and short. He wasn't as tall as Blake, but he was definitely taller than Hermione. Emma was the shortest one of the group. She had long blonde hair that was straight as pins. She was never supposed to be with Megan seeing as her great aunt was Mrs. McLean, but she found that she enjoyed Megan's company. Where Emma was childish and whimsical, Rebecca was serious and studious. She was much like Hermione in that way. She was the smartest of the bunch and has found that she wants to become the queen of England one day. Hermione always told her that it could never happen, but she always replied with some book that she read about marrying the prince who's in line for the crown. Even with their differences, every year they got together and made Hermione's summer worthwhile.

Hermione went to the driveway and took out her red bike. She blushed as Draco observed the Gryffindor colors. She walked up to him and sighed. "I've forgotten. Draco doesn't have a bike." Hermione said observing him. She saw a flicker of fear flash through his eyes.

"No problem." Blake said setting up his bike. "Hermione, you ride with me and Draco can ride yours."

Megan coughed as she set her picnic basket in her carrier on her bike. Hermione avoided the girl's gaze as she shook her head. "No, Draco will just ride with me."

"Hermione, are you sure? He's kind of tall." Calvin started.

"No," Hermione replied, "it's fine. Come on Draco."

"Alright then, let's get going." Rebecca shouted as she kicked up her pike and road off. The rest followed her lead leaving Draco and Hermione.

Hermione threw her leg over the bike and looked back at Draco. "Well….get on then."

Draco scoffed and shook his head. "You can't be serious."

"Well, you could always go home…"

"I'm not leaving without my wand."

"Fine then, do whatever you like."

Hermione made to leave, but Draco coughed, "How do you get on that thing anyway? Isn't it dangerous?"

Hermione looked off towards her friends. "No more dangerous than riding a broom." Draco couldn't see her smile. "Draco Malfoy can ride in the air on a broom, but he can't even ride a Muggle contraption that doesn't even leave the ground."

Draco groaned but walked up as Hermione patted the seat. He reluctantly let Hermione set his feet on the side bars of the front wheel and his hands on the inner part of what looked like the steering part. Hermione hiked herself up on the pedals and shot off. Draco narrowed his eyes, but refrained from voicing his fear. He felt slightly queasy as the houses began to rush by him. It was much slower than a broom, but the movement was unnatural. He unconsciously leaned his forehead on Hermione's back. The girl flinched but didn't say anything. Before long, they were racing past trees as the smooth path got bumpier. Draco hadn't even noticed that she stopped moving.

"Welcome to the Forest of Dean." Hermione murmured.

Draco looked up and pulled his hands away from the handle bars and grazed his fingers against Hermione's back as he threw himself off the sickening contraption. "That's barbaric." Draco told her quietly.

Hermione actually laughed and set her bike beside the others. She couldn't see any of her friends from where they stood now. "Come on." Hermione grabbed Draco's shirt, this time making sure not to touch him. She pulled him along the side of the river until she heard the rushing water. "It's beautiful."

Draco sighed but walked on. What had he gotten himself into? He was supposed to be killing Hermione Granger. His aunt had sent him to complete the task herself. She wanted to prove that he was ready to be a death eater. Instead, he was playing nice with a Mudblood and her Muggle friends. He didn't understand it. He was utterly disgusted with himself, but he found that he was interested in the girl. She was fiercer than he would have ever imagined. He couldn't stop himself from watching her every move. Had he ever been this close to Hermione Granger before a few days ago? Draco knew the answer, but he couldn't believe what he saw when he looked at her. He managed to convince himself that he was biding his time until he could get his wand back.

Hermione had let go of Draco's arm a long time ago. She ran off laughing as Calvin picked her up and threw her into the water. She squealed as she hit the cold water, and she threw her wet hair out of her face. "Calvin, you are absolutely horrible."

"I'm Mrs. Inquisitive now?"

"Don't talk about my aunt." Emma grumbled. "She's old. It can't be helped."

"I've got a great grandmother who is twice at old as your aunt, and she's a pleasant little old lady." Calvin said as he spun the small girl around.

Hermione observed that Megan and Blake were at the top of the waterfall already. It wasn't very high, but she was sure that it was at least twenty feet. Her eyes roamed around to Rebecca who was laid on a large green blanket, a book perched in her lap. Hermione saw that Draco was observing her as well. He met her eyes and began to laugh. Hermione went over to him and sat against a tree. "Something amusing?"

"I've just realized that a majority of muggles are know-it-all's."

Hermione ignored the statement and looked out at her friends. "You're not going to swim?" Hermione asked.

Draco sat next to her and smirked. "You muggle friends have contaminated the water. "

Hermione's smile fell. She immediately regretted talking to him. Of course he felt out of place, but Hermione actually went over to make sure he wasn't too lonely. It looked like he was still acting like his arrogant self. Her jaws locked up and she turned away from him.

He couldn't believe the hurt look that appeared on the girl's face. "Did you actually think that I would enjoy spending the day with a bunch of muggles."

Hermione stood up and began to walk away. "I hate you."

"Granger…" Draco stood up and followed after her.

"Go home Draco. Walk all the way to Malfoy Manor. I'm not giving you back your wand. I'm not helping you get your broom. Do whatever you like. Go to the Floo Network in Diagon Alley if you can find it."

"Look, I'm sorry Granger." Draco droned as he rolled his eyes.

"Apology not accepted. I haven't forgiven you especially for last night."

"I've already said that we should become friends."

"No, you said that we should form a truce."

"What's the difference?" Draco drawled as he pulled on Hermione's arm. She turned and glared at him. He returned the gesture with a famous Malfoy smirk. He tried to ignore the strange jolt that shot through him from touching the girl's skin.

"Everything that comes out of your mouth is a load of cow manure." Hermione hissed. She felt the same jolt, unaware of the reciprocating sensations that Draco experienced. She pulled her arm away from him and found that they were now on a tall hill.

"What'll it take for you to forgive me?"

"Aw, Hermione. Just forgive him already." Megan interjected. "I can't stand seeing him so sad. I just met him and it feels like we've been friends forever. He's obviously in love with you. What's he got to do to prove it to you?"

Hermione glared at her best friend and folded her arms. "Jump."

Draco gaped at her. "Pardon?"

Megan squealed and took Draco's hand, temporarily distracted. "You've got to jump. It's so fun. Go on."

The girl had taken him to a large tree on the edge of the river. An old, thick rope hung from one of the larger branches. It was knotted many times over, but it still looked ancient. Draco shook his head. "She's trying to kill me." Draco decided aloud.

Calvin shook his head. "Nah, it's fun. Look." Just as he said it, Blake ran past the two boys and jumped onto the rope. He swung a ways away before he let go and fell into the water. Megan clapped as Calvin went next. Megan and Emma went together. Somehow, Rebecca stood with them now. She didn't use the rope to jump. She just dived down into the mass of water, quite gracefully. Hermione laughed as she watched her friends splash in the water.

"Come on Draco! It'll be fun. Don't be afraid. Not even Hermione was afraid when she first did it, and Hermione's afraid of everything." Megan called up to the boy.

"Go on Draco. It's the only way that I'll forgive you for everything that you've done." Hermione reminded him. Her anger seemed to float away when she saw the terrified look on Draco's face. She grinned and waved her hand toward the rope.

Draco glared openly at the girl. "You're not as innocent as you look." He told her.

"I learn from the best," was her only reply.

Draco swallowed hard before he grabbed the rope. He backed away a bit and readied himself.

"Put your feet on the knots." Hermione reminded him.

He nodded and hopped up. He swung up and lost his grip on the rope. Hermione watched as his blue eyes shined with determination. They complimented his short blonde hair. Just as their eyes locked, his hands slipped and his feet fell away from the rope. He screamed out as he fell towards the water. "Hermione!" He then hit the water with a painfully sharp smack.

Hermione gasped and waited as he resurfaced. Then, she began to laugh as he spurted out some water and looked up at the girl. "You forgive me now?" He asked. Hermione stared in awe for a few moments and shook her head. Then, she began to laugh. She laughed as hard as she could at the angry boy.

Hermione didn't answer him. She just ran and got a good grip on the rope. She let the rope fling her away from the ground. She flew gracefully through the air and whisked down into the water almost silently. Draco watched her closed eyes and long hair flailing after her. He stared with a strange sense of admiration. The girl resurfaced and swam towards the boy.

"You'll have to do more than jump off a cliff for me to forgive you." Hermione told him as she splashed water in his face.

"Hey!" Draco shouted and splashed her back.

Hermione laughed despite herself and, before long, everyone joined in. Draco stood motionless gazing at Hermione. He reluctantly admitted to himself that he was taken by her. Her shirt clung to her and revealed her dark bra. Her hair looked so much long; it whipped around as she screamed and splashed Emma. They played in the water for hours before they got out of the water and began to pack up.

"Are we done already?" Draco asked as he followed Hermione.

"Not quite." Rebecca answered. She followed stride with Draco and addressed him. "Every year, we go up to the cliffs and watch the sunset. It's even more beautiful than the actual forest."

Draco nodded and saw the cliff. It seemed to be made up of several boulders. He sat beside Hermione who had found a rock to sit on. The sun was now on the horizon. The sky had turned from the bright blue to many shades of pink, ginger, and violet. The soft colors blended in with one another before touching each end of the long horizon. The group watched it idly. Blake sighed and pulled Emma and Megan towards him. Rebecca sat on the ground leaning on Calvin's shoulder.

"Don't everyone go at once." Blake said, interrupting the silence.

Emma laughed quietly. "Well, all I have to say is that I hope tomorrow and the rest of the year will be as wonderful as it has been. I don't ever want to be away from you guys."

"You can't wish for that Emma." Blake shook his head.

Rebecca scoffed. "She can wish for whatever she likes."

"There's no guarantee that we'll be together forever. We only have right now."

"One can hope, can't they?" Megan asked. Her voice had a tiny hint of disappointment, but she smiled wide.

"I wish that tomorrow will lead me closer to the love of my life." Calvin interjected. He looked longingly at Megan, but she watched the skyline.

"I wish to be the queen of England." Rebecca announced.

"That's ridiculous." Blake laughed. He coughed as he received another glare from Rebecca. "I hope that one day I'll understand Rebecca insane thinking."

The group laughed, including Hermione who interjected, "Now that's ridiculous."

Draco shook his head. "No it's not. She's exactly like you."

Megan laughed again. "Draco, you've got a lot to learn about Hermione then. I wish for my best friends to be happy."

"That's sweet Meg, but you just wasted a wish on them." Draco told her.

Megan shrugged happily and pointed at him. "You get to make a wish too. This is the place where wishes come true."

Draco could have rolled his eyes, but he refrained as he caught sight of Hermione's cautious gaze. "Alright then, I wish that Hermione would fall madly in love with me." Draco nodded in an approving manner before Hermione hit him on his shoulder.

"That's so sweet Draco." Megan cooed.

Everyone shared a small, silent agreement. They gazed out at the setting sun, and just before the sun disappeared beneath the horizon Hermione shook her head and crossed her arms. It was silent for a while before Hermione spoke. "I hope that the people I love will be safe."

Draco watched Hermione's sad eyes and almost touched her hand. He decided against it as he dropped his hand back down.

The sun then fell below the horizon and sent the group into darkness.

* * *

><p>Give me suggestions. R&amp;R. Love all my readers! You guys make me happy. Next chapter is <strong>The Grangers<strong>. Here's a preview.

_Something that appeared to be lightening flashing through the sky, to Hermione, looked like spells. She gasped and looked around to see her parent chatting happily. "Muggles…" She murmured, fully annoyed that her parents never noticed anything magical. She then froze as black smoke fell from the sky and whipped past her. Her hair whipped forward as she watched the scene in horror. "Stop!" She called to her parents just as they were about to walk through the gate. "Go back to the car."_

_The ground shook as a light shot down from the sky and snapped one of the large cables. With that, Hermione ran onto the bridge. She pushed past the guards and called out. _


	4. The Grangers

Hello! You guys have been so great in reading for me. I was really surprised with how many hits I got, so this is a gift from me to you. Not sure you'll like it, but I kinda got into a rut when I was first writing the story. Everything in between chapter 3 and chapter 4 was boring, so I summed it up at the beginning of this chapter. Love you guys really. You make me glad to write. R&R. Just drop in and say hello. I wanna know who my readers are! It's right at the bottom of the page.

P.S.- For "yay"- The Sustantive Charm is a charm that holds Draco prisoner. Mica was right when she explained it. His reflection can't leave the mirror so he can't move beyond either side of him. It's not from HP. I made it up. No big.

Anyway, here's chapter 4!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- The Grangers<p>

Hermione didn't expect to have such a great day with Draco. She also didn't expect to talk with him through the night. She refrained from telling him too much about her friends and anything too serious. For the most part, she told him about the town and all the different people. Draco was in awe. He didn't know what Muggles really acted like. His Muggle Studies teacher made it seem as though they were another species. When Hermione talked about them though, it seemed as if she was talking about things that happened at Hogwarts and excluded all the parts about magic. In truth, it wasn't so bad for Draco. The pair fell asleep after Hermione put the charm back on Draco. He didn't resist that night, and Hermione gave him one of her pillows to lie on.

The next morning, Hermione awoke to a slumbering Draco. She slipped past him as quietly as she could and went to her bathroom. As she gazed at herself through the mirror, she felt utterly horrified at herself. She had actually been civil to Draco Malfoy, and he had done the same. Yesterday, she actually forgot why Draco was there in the first place. If the girl was being honest with herself, she'd admit that she actually enjoyed his company last night, yet she shook her head and pattered across the white tiles and into her shower.

Draco awoke to the sound of running water. He didn't make any movement. He just laid there is a quiet awe. He felt a small lurch in his stomach at yesterday's events. His arms still felt Hermione's ghost of a touch. The scent on her pillow left him to dream about the girl. The smell of vanilla and lavender surrounded Draco. It was much better than anything that he ever smelled before on any girl that he'd ever been with. He breathed in the scent and then turned to stare at the ceiling. "I really need to get out of here." Draco thought. For he was in danger: In danger of not hating Hermione Granger, in danger of actually forgetting about the fact that she was a Mudblood, and in danger of making his dreams come to life. The boy closed his eyes and recalled what he considered to be a nightmare.

_Hermione smiled at Draco. She held out her hand to him. He took it and pulled her towards him fiercely. His smirk should have sent the girl running, but she didn't struggle in his arms. She touched his blond hair and pulled him down to touch her lips to his. Her lips were soft. She pressed them against him roughly. _

_Draco moaned and pushed her down onto a bed he hadn't noticed was there. Suddenly the girl was soaked. Her shirt clung to her body, and Draco could see her black bra beneath her pink shirt perfectly. Her hair lay against the vanilla scented pillows. Draco pulled her shirt off of her and let his hands travel down her torso to her denim shorts._

_Hermione gasped sharply and closed her eyes. Draco kissed her again and unbuttoned the girl's pants. _

"_Hermione…"_

"What?"

Draco opened his eyes and saw Hermione standing over him with her damp hair falling over her shoulder. The brown locks dripped a bit on the green blouse she was wearing as it fell over her shoulders. The blouse was a dark emerald green that was loose but went well with her white denim shorts. Her flipflops were beside his head so he sat himself up and coughed. "Nothing." He hadn't meant to say her name aloud, but the sight of her standing there made him want to jump her. His suddenly felt restless so he turned away from her with an awkward shift.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and left out the room. She hardly missed any details. This was the second time that he had said her name. Yesterday she had ignored it, but today she watched him turn away from her and couldn't understand the change in his attitude. Her first thought was that he was up to something, but that was trumped when he looked at her that morning. Hermione didn't trust Draco at all. She sighed and turned the corner and entered the kitchen.

"Hermione, you're up!"

Hermione gasped and shot her head up. Standing in the kitchen were her two parents with their large suitcases still by the door. Panic ran through the girl. She hadn't even thought of what her parents would do if they found out that she were keeping a boy up in her room. She entered the kitchen slowly, but her mother ran up to her and kissed both of her cheeks.

"Hermione, sweetie, we've been waiting for you to get out of the shower. We've got a long day. Mother and Father are coming today." Mrs. Granger told the girl happily.

"Gramps and Gran?" Hermione uttered in disbelief.

"It won't be that bad. Even though your mother hates me Jean." Mr. Granger said taking a bite from one of the bagels he'd been putting cream cheese on.

Mrs. Granger shook her head and picked up the other two bagels. "Let's go. We've got to pick them up in half an hour. They told us to meet them at Millennium Bridge. They wanted to take some pictures of the ferries before we take them to the theatre."

Hermione nodded and let her mother pull her out of the back door. She looked up at her bedroom window but couldn't see Draco. She'd be out all day knowing her parents. She'd just have to apologize later. The Grangers stepped into the car and pulled out of the driveway.

Sitting in the car, Hermione's father glanced at her twice from the rearview mirror. His hands were locked tight against the steering wheel, but Hermione was too preoccupied with what she would do with Draco now that her parents had returned. He cleared his throat and waited for her to acknowledge him.

Hermione pulled a small smile onto her lips though the uneasiness was churning in the pit of her stomach. The girl couldn't tell if it was from her nervousness or the car, but she shook her head and replied in a steady voice. "How was your trip?" Hermione asked them.

Mrs. Granger turned around with wide eyes and clapped her hands. "Oh, Hermione. It was wonderful. You should have been there. We learned so much, and your father said that he's going to buy some of the things for the clinic. There were so many workshops. I wanted to see them all."

Mr. Granger laughed and smiled at his wife. Hermione settled back into her seat. "That's great mum."

"Well, yes. How was your week? I heard that Megan's still using my ladder to get into your room instead of using the front door." Mr. Granger noted grinning from ear to ear. Mr. Granger liked Megan. She was comical to him, and she often kept the Granger's company even when Hermione was away at school. It was like having a second daughter.

"I think she just likes to upset Mrs. McLean." Hermione replied watching her father with a curious gaze.

Mr. Granger laughed and turned into the parking lot right before the bridge. "I only told Mrs. McLean that I didn't want any parties going on. Megan's welcomed anytime."

"Well, I tried that one night, and she sat with us all night until Megan went home. She thought we'd be sneaking boys into the house."

"Are you sneaking boys into the house?" Mr. Granger asked stepping out of the car.

Hermione cleared her throat and avoided her father's gaze. "Of course not."

Mr. Granger grinned and cleared his own throat. "Well, anyway Hermione. I've been thinking…"

Hermione gazed at him knowingly. "I don't know dad."

"Don't you think that it was time that they knew?"

"Dad…"

"Hermione, do you want them to be in the dark forever? How will they know everything that you've accomplished if you don't tell them about school?"

Mrs. Granger joined in. "You're such a wonderful student. I think that it would be good for them to know about their granddaughter."

Hermione looked away from her parents and up at the bridge. It was long and grey, much like the sky today. Hermione couldn't help but notice its ominous tones. She looked away and sighed. "What if…they don't…"

"Hermione," Mrs. Granger hugged her daughter close to her, "they love you. Nothing will change that. You've just got to show them that you're the same Hermione that you've always been. It's been six years since you've realized that you were a witch. They've always loved you. More importantly, your father and I love you very much."

The girl watched the people walking back and forth on the bridge. Sure, she'd wanted to tell her grandparents about Hogwarts for a long time, but every Christmas she'd chicken out. Admittedly, now would be a good time to tell them. Hermione took in a shaky breath and nodded. "Alright, we'll tell them after dinner tonight. Maybe we can invite a friend of mine as well."

Mrs. Granger nodded encouragingly. "Sure." The family began to walk towards the gates when Mrs. Granger furrowed her eyebrows. "What friend will we be inviting to dinner? Megan?"

Hermione shook her head. "Actually, I was thinking…" She lost her voice as she watched the sky darken. What appeared to be lightening flashed through the sky. To Hermione, it looked like spells. She gasped and looked around to see her parent chatting happily. "Muggles…" She murmured, fully annoyed that her parents never noticed anything magical. She then froze as black smoke fell from the sky and whipped past her. Her hair whipped forward as she watched the scene in horror. "Stop!" She called to her parents just as they were about to walk through the gate. "Go back to the car."

With that, Hermione ran onto the bridge. She pushed past the guards and called out. "Gramps!" She saw the couple flashing a picture of a ferry going under the bridge. The apparating death eater flashed past her again and smashed through some of the thick reinforcements. The bridge titled and Hermione could hear some more of the wires collapsing. She gripped the side as the bridge rocked wildly. "Gramps!" She called again. Neither of them could hear her over the hysterical crowds running for land. Her heart skipped a beat as his camera fell into the water. Her grandmother grabbed her husband.

"Hermione!"

The voice didn't come from either of her grandparents. She turned around to see her father running up to her. "Get over here right now." He grabbed the girl and pulled her in the direction of the fleeing crowd.

"No, Gramps and Grams."

Her father picked her up and ran towards the gates. "No!" Hermione cried hysterically. "We've got to save them. Dad!"

Mr. Granger didn't seem to hear her, but she watched as her grandparents took hold of each other's hands and tried to run after the crowds. Hermione's eyes locked with her grandmother's for a moment. The old woman reached out for the girl advancing on her father quickly. Another shock went through the bridge and it tilted causing the couple to fall. Hermione screamed as her father finally reached the end of the bridge. However, the old couple fell through and into the water.

"No! No!" Hermione screamed. Her father held her back and pulled her away from the scene. She looked back at him angrily, but halted her hysterics as she saw tears in his eyes.

"Keep walking Hermione." He told her solemnly. She listened to him and let him pull her shaking body back to the car. Mr. Granger stood by her open door shaking as well. Her eyes stared at the space where the bridge used to be. Even when Hermione and her father made it back to the car, she still had her eyes plastered on the open space.

"Jean, get in the car." Her father told her. Hermione watched mum's frozen disposition. Her husband pushed her inside the car. Mr. Granger got into the driver seat and sat looking out at the decimated bridge.

Hermione couldn't help but let her tears flow freely now. Her sobs rang through the car which joined her mother's wails. Mr. Granger let his head fall onto the steering wheel. "Was this…magic?" He asked Hermione.

The girl didn't answer, so he turned around. "Hermione." He called rather coldly.

Her head shook with a small nod, and she turned away from him. "So, the magical world has gotten so bad that it's showing in the muggle world…" He pulled out of the parking lot and tried to zoom past the crowds of people.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Poor Hermione, right? I got the idea for this when I was watching the movie one day. I said, "Hey doesn't Hermione live in London? I wonder how she and her family saw this. Then I put them right where the action was!" I loved the idea, so yeah. Anyway, while you're waiting on the next chapter you can R&amp;R. Give me your thoughts.<p>

Here's a preview for **Muggle Goodbyes**.

_All he had to do now was to find a way to get out of there. Before he even had a chance to glance around the room, a bright electric blue spark came his way. With a gasp, he went hurtling into the wooden planks that used to be the closet door. Now they crumpled away and Draco lay in the vast mess in an array of confusion. He opened his eyes to see a furious Hermione Granger. _

_"I knew from the very beginning that I shouldn't trust _you_!"_


	5. Hermione's Madness

So, I know I'm a few days late, but I've got it to you! I'm happy to announce that I've finally graduated from high school! Woohoo! So, I've got lots of crazy things to get to. I'm working, I'm lucky to have lots of free time. I was kinda lazy so I didn't do a grammar check. If there are any errors email me and I'll redo some other time.

R&R. You guys don't like doing it. I seriously wanna get to know my readers. Tell me what you like. Tell me what you hate.

Shout out to **Yay, Mica, Ruby, FrancyPantsFrance, PaytonReedGryffindor13, NostalgicSunday, Animeloverly31, **and** Hazel The Rabbit** for the reviews. You guys rock and I hope you continue reading.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Hermione's Madness<p>

Draco stood gazing at himself. His hair was wild and messy since he hadn't been able to tend to it for the last few days. He still wore the same dark blue jeans and black t-shirt that he had the night he snuck into the muggle house. He suspected that, had it not been for Granger, he would smell like the backside of a hippogriff as well.

This thought made him smirk, and through the ivory wooden mirror he saw himself again: the Draco Malfoy that he was used to, the malevolent and sly Draco. All he had to do now was find a way to get out of the exceedingly dull house. Before he even had a chance to glance around the room, a bright electric blue spark came his way. With a gasp, he went hurtling into the wooden planks of Hermione's closet. They crumpled away and Draco lay in the vast mess in an array of confusion. He opened his eyes to see a furious Hermione Granger.

The girl's wild brown hair framed her face and almost blocked her dark eyes from Draco's view. Yet, she jumped atop him, pushed his chest down, and pointed her wand straight at his nose. Her breath was short and ragged. Eyes bloodshot, she screamed at him. "Why did you do this? I knew from the very beginning that I shouldn't trust _you_!"

Draco's mouth dropped. He tried to push the fifteen year old off of him, but she pushed her wand against his cheek. He lowered himself again reluctantly. If Draco didn't think that Hermione was capable of killing someone, the look in her hard brown eyes changed his mind in that moment. Panic shot through him wondering if she found a way to reach the Order. If he had been found out, the Order was likely to be on their way. He'd make a quick escape. He racked his brain for an idea and just as he was about to grab the wand away from Hermione, she stepped away from him.

"They killed them, my grandparents, and it's entirely your fault," She stated bitterly. Hermione stared at the boy below her. As he stood up, she watched confusion take hold of his strong features. It's not at all what she wanted to see.

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed and walked away from him. She dropped down onto her bed, sitting with her face in her hands. After a moment, sobs resonated through the room, filled it with sorrow. Draco didn't know how to react to it. He just stood there, gapping. If he was smart, he would have grabbed the wand the girl dropped and searched for his own, finished his mission, and apparated back to the Malfoy Manor. Yet, he stood still and stared at Hermione. Another five minutes went by before Hermione looked up at Draco. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot with tears smudging her makeup. Her hair was falling in wild and sandy waves. Tears clung to her long dark lashes. She looked beautiful; even Draco had to admit it. He wouldn't though. For despite the crying, the girl was glaring at him in a way that no one had ever.

"You know, you death eaters spend your entire lifetime trying to ruin everyone else's life. I just don't understand it. You want to kill the whole world. For what? When that's over you'll just find another reason to kill. It must be in your nature, fine. Kill me, sure. But my grandparents have nothing to do with this. They didn't even know that I was a witch." Hermione shook her head slowly, reluctantly. She shut her eyes and turned away from him. More tears found their way down her cheeks before she wiped them away fiercely. "Why are you standing there? You've had more enough time to kill me and make your escape. Go ahead." She stood up and waited for him, but Draco made no move he just shook his head incredulity.

"You want me to kill you?"

She huffed and picked up her wand. Making her way up to him, she pushed the boy. Draco stumbled back a bit, but Hermione pushed again and this time he stumbled toward the window. "No, I want you to get out and never come back. Just…Go!"

Draco gripped Hermione's arms. He jeered at her and walked her back to the bed before shoving her down into the disarray of auburn pillows. "Are you mad or just thick?" He yelled.

Hermione stood her ground and glared at him. She used her entire arm to push back her long, wild hair. She took a breath, "Shut up."

He grabbed her again and shook her. Her head whipped back and forth once before she got a hold on herself. "What were you going to do, push me out the window because someone you loved died? You're so self-righteous Granger, you didn't even think twice about doing it."

"Why should I? You don't." She shouted past her sobs.

Draco stopped abruptly. He gazed at her face. "You don't know that."

"Don't I? You walk around flaunting the Malfoy name like it's something to be proud of."

"It's a name of royalty. I'm honored to have my pureblood name, unlike your filthy muggle name."

"What's in a name? You've spent your whole life being a Malfoy that you're not even yourself anymore. When people look at you, they don't see Draco. They see your father and a skeletal mask and that dark mark that's on your arm. When was the last time that any of your friends called you Draco?"

"So what? When people hear your name all they see is a know-it-all who's always got her nose stuck in a book."

"But that's me! It's not Jean or George Granger. It's Hermione Granger. I've got a legacy of my own. I'm not treading in my parents footsteps. I'm myself, and when people see me, they see me in a different light. You're a mirror of your father. You-you are nothing," She broke down to a whisper. "Nothing."

He gazed at her. He was beyond shocked. His palms were sweaty, his brown drawn together. There was a strange, unrecognizable, ache in his chest. There was nothing left to be said. Draco turned and walked out of her bedroom, taking the front door as his exit. He didn't look back even as he caught the eyes of Mrs. Granger. He didn't stop walking. He just stomped down the street and around the corner.

Something went off in Draco. Hermione had said something that he had never given a thought to. It had hurt him in a way that he couldn't even describe. He took a seat on what he was sure was a muggle swing set. His hand went up to his chest and he rubbed it hard. The anguish refused to wane. How could that muggle-born hurt him in a way that not even his father could.

Granger told him that he was nothing. He shouldn't have believed it, and yet he had let it get to him. What disturbed him the most is that, for an instant, he thought that she was right. She was almost always right. Was he just a shadow of his father? When had it become this way? When had he decided to go so far in his father's footsteps that he had actually become Lucius?

Hermione sat on her bed. She stared at the far wall that held the mirrors and gazed at her reflection. She'd long since stopped crying, but her nose was still as red as her puffy eyes. She pulled a brush through her long hair with slow, gentle strokes. It had been hours since she warded off Draco. She wasn't sure why she lashed out the way she did. It was the cruelest thing that she'd ever done. Her anger had gotten the best of her and turned into something the Hermione didn't even want to realize was inside of her. It was a raw, dark emotion. It shouldn't have been even slightly visible in a Gryffindor. Hermione had only seen it on seldom occasions; she'd only seen it in Harry.

She was just about to get up to grab a roll of parchment when a soft knock rapped against her door. Draco slipped in silently. She stood up from her desk and watched him. They both stared at each other before Hermione abandoned the papers and dropped them on her desk.

"I'm sorry," Was all she murmured.

Draco sat on her bed and sighed. When Hermione sat on the floor beside his legs he spoke. "If I were my father, I would have killed you the moment I first saw you two weeks ago."

"I didn't mean to say all of that...I just…"

"I'm sorry about your grandparents, but I had no idea that they were going after them."

"The death eaters destroyed Millennium Bridge. They were right there." Hermione said sadly. "I saw Bellatrix. She apparated right past me….They were almost to safety and she…" Hermione's face fell and she sighed.

"Hermione…" Draco began. He slid off the bed and sat beside her. "You saw Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Hermione sighed again. He had to stop saying her name like that. She'd actually begin to think he cared about her. "Yes, she looked right at me."

Draco turned away from the girl. His face went pale as he stared at his muggle shoes. Hermione noticed this and sat up on her knees. "Why?"

"Bella is the one who sent me here. If she saw you…it means…"

Hermione understood and turned away from him. "It means that you've failed to complete you mission."

"It means that the Dark Lord is going to kill me." Draco said. It was now his turn to put his head in his hands. Hermione never saw him so defeated.

Hermione hestitated as she gazed at the boy. "Don't worry. You won't be caught." She reassured him. Unable to understand why she needed to say this, she halted all her thoughts and touched his shoulder. "You'll be fine."

Draco looked up at the Gryffindor and saw the compassion in her eyes. He suddenly wanted her lips against his, but he refrained from it and looked at the mirror. "I'm not a death eater. You can check my arm."

The boy made to roll up his sleeve, but Hermione stopped him. "I know."

He looked at the girl in bewilderment. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and dropped her eyes away from his gaze. "I saw when we were in the Forest of Dean. You rolled up your sleeves when we were up on the cliff." She looked back at him with a guilty look in her eyes.

Draco sighed and looked down at the girl. "Well, I guess I shouldn't expect for you to trust me."

A knock came from the door. "Hermione?" It was Mrs. Granger. She opened the door a bit and then, upon seeing Draco, she opened it fully. "Who is this?"

Hermione looked at Draco and then back at her mother. "He's my friend." Hermione said standing up. "He's in a bit of trouble. I'll explain at dinner." Hermione told her. She reached out her hand to Draco, and surprisingly he took it.

Mrs. Granger nodded and walked back downstairs when she knew that the two were following her. The table was set with the dinner that they had ordered earlier. Hermione and Draco took their seats.

"Where has Dad gone?" Hermione asked when she didn't see him at the table.

"Back downtown. The police have retrieved some bodies and…" Mrs. Granger couldn't finish her sentence, so she just took her fork and stuck it to the steak. She cut it slowly and put the food in her mouth. She looked disgusted as she chewed, but as Hermione did the same, she noticed that it tasted fine. She nodded at Draco who sat in front of an empty plate. "Now, who young man, and why is he here?"

Mrs. Granger stared at her plate instead of meeting the gaze of either of the teens. Hermione took a deep breath and glanced at Draco before she went on. "This is Draco. He's from school, and he's been having some family problems so…"

"Draco? Draco Malfoy? I thought you hated him." Mrs. Granger asked glancing up at Hermione but without her usual over exaggerative mannerisms.

"Yes, but I've found that he's not as horrible as he's seemed. You see," Hermione glanced at the boy again, "some of his family members have tried to make him do dark magic. He has this aunt who's escaped from prison. She's been doing some very bad things, but Draco doesn't want any of that. So, he came to me a few days ago. At first I didn't believe him, but after today…"

Mrs. Granger regarded the pair. She sighed and shook her head. "I don't want you to go back to Hogwarts."

"What?" Draco and Hermione both shouted.

"It's obviously not safe for people now. I know you've always refrained from telling me about the danger in the magical world, but I'm not stupid."

"Mum!"

"I don't think that you should be at Hogwarts. It's obvious that something bad is happening. I refuse to believe that the bridge collapsing was from poor construction."

"But Mum-"

"I know you saw something. I don't know what it was, but you were frightened because of it."

"With all due respect Mrs. Granger, I don't think that keeping Hermione away from school will keep her safe. If anything, it will leave her defenseless if someone does come for her. Hogwarts is the best chance she has of defending herself." Draco said this all calmly as he made himself a plate of food. He ate casually as the Granger women both stared at him.

Hermione wanted to smile, but she refrained from it. Instead, she began to eat. Never in her life had she been so happy that she was in the presence of Draco Malfoy. When her father came back, he looked tired and depressed. He dropped in his seat and asked, "Who's this?"

Mrs. Granger shook her head. "Draco Malfoy. It's fine." She said this quietly, still plagued with the day's events.

The rest of the night was silent until Hermione and Draco went back to her room. Mr. Granger gave Draco some sheets and pillows, but glared at the boy silently assuring the boy not to try anything. Hermione convinced her dad that the past few days she'd been using a charm to keep him trapped. He nodded and went back to his room.

Hermione laid down in her bed and Draco was laid on the floor. He still could smell the vanilla and he turned around to look at the girl. "Thank you Hermione."

Hermione turned around. "For what?"

"For not sending me away."

The girl didn't reply right away. She observed his humble features and sighed. "You're welcome." Hermione had been keeping tabs of how many times he'd said her name. It was still unsettling, but she didn't address it. It felt good to the Gryffindor. His voice was gentle when he said it. So, they went to sleep staring at each other. Hermione forgot to put the spell on the boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you love it? Did you hate it? Is there something missing? Tell me all your thoughts. Just hit that review button and give me a few words. Every bit counts. Anyways, Chapter 6 is A Muggle Night. Here's a preview:<strong>

_She flirted with anything that had a protrusion between its legs. Anger boiled beneath Hermione's skin, but she was too numb to do anything so she just watched the pair of them._

_Draco's annoyance was at its peak. The girl let her leg rub against his as she leaned in closer to him. "So, you're a friend of Hermione?"_

_"Something like that." Draco replied shifting away from her._


	6. A Muggle Night

Okay, after many weeks, I've finally retrieved my files off my old computer. Thank goodness for that. I'm lazy and my first university class is tomorrow. I just know that I'm gonna end up being late, but hopefully I won't. My U-Pass is waiting for me and I've got an interview. I'm one busy lady. Here you go though. Hopefully, you'll like it.

Lot's of love.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- A Muggle Night<p>

The next few days in the Granger household were quiet. Megan and the others got wind of the bridge fiasco. Their parents each dragged them to Hermione's house to give condolences in the form of a casserole and to find out what day the funeral was. Hermione's father wanted to get it over with, so by the end of the week the decided to hold a small wake at the local church.

Hermione came out of the bathroom that morning in a long black dress. It dipped in a v shape down to expose her back. The cottony fabric flowed down to her knees which were covered in dark stockings. She wore small heels that clicked lightly against the wooden floor. Draco sat on the bed in a suit that her father had let him borrow. Hermione refitted it to fit the tall boy silently. She saw him staring at her through the mirror. She ignored him while brushing her hair so that it lay over her left shoulder. One swift movement from her wand and her hair transformed from the bushy mess into gentle waves.

Draco walked up to her and hesitated a moment before he touched his hand to her shoulder. Draco's grandparents had both ended up in Azkaban. He didn't know them at all, but he'd heard that they were all great people from his father. He believed that even though everyone else said that they were wretched.

Hermione didn't look at him. She gazed through the mirror and touching where the edge of the frame should be. It was of her and her grandparents holding colorful masks in their hands. "It was when I first went to the theatre. It was the one on Shaftesbury Avenue. I was eight, and we were seeing the _Phantom of the Opera_. I wanted to see _A Midnight Summer's Dream_, but we got the dates mixed up. I loved it though. Gramps sang the songs with the actors. He was such a good singer, but always said that he was too old to be in an opera anymore." Hermione looked down and wiped down her dress, leaving Draco alone in the room.

He waited a few more moments before he left out of the room, taking one last glance at the pictures on the wall. He hadn't noticed them before, but they were all of Hermione. There was one of what he was sure was a thirteen year old Hermione beside Megan. They looked like they were at some sort of festival. They carried balloons and had what Hermione had described as cotton candy. Another picture was of Hermione and her parents around a camp fire. She had several other muggle photos of her with her grandparents and other people he didn't know. He realized that she had an entire life outside of Hogwarts. For the first time, Draco felt sorry for Hermione. How many of these people knew about Hermione Granger, brightest witch of the age?

Draco walked out of the room and made his way over to the church. He didn't want to get into the car. He didn't trust Muggle things even though he was getting comfortable with Hermione's bike. Megan found that he didn't know how to ride a bike, and she taught him when he didn't want to be around the depressing Grangers. Now, he walked around the block and to the church. While everyone sat up front, Draco sat towards the back. Blake took a seat beside him. They regarded each other with a simple nod and watched as the procession went on. Fortunately, it was nothing that Draco hadn't seen before- the dreary colors, the tearful sonnets and speeches. He'd become strangely detached to events such as these. There was one thing that irritated the boy the most, something that he could understand was tugging at his inside and had him dreading every single moment of this day: Draco couldn't keep his eyes off Hermione. She didn't say anything. She wept quietly, avoiding her hysterical aunts.

Hermione didn't want to talk to anyone. She nearly lost it when both caskets were lowered into the ground. She paid no attention to any of her relatives as they made their way back to the Granger's house. She roamed about the house and yard for a while, as she promised her mother that she would do so, but after a while she just wanted to be alone. Though her face was lightly painted with blush and concealer, she looked oddly lifeless. There was a far off look in her eyes, and when she did something it was slow and monotonous almost as if she were a ghost gliding through the house.

Rebecca smiled softly, but Hermione couldn't pull her lips into a smile. She turned away from her friend and roamed back into the living room. She caught sight of Draco sitting beside her cousin Aubrey. A dull scowl crossed over Hermione's features for a moment as she stood hovering in the doorframe. Aubrey was relentless. She flirted with anything that had a protrusion between its legs. Anger boiled beneath Hermione's skin, but she was too numb to do anything so she just watched the pair of them.

Draco's annoyance was at its peak. The girl let her leg rub against his as she leaned in closer to him. "So, you're a friend of Hermione?"

"Something like that." Draco replied shifting away from her.

She didn't get the hint. "What do you mean? You couldn't be her boyfriend. The only thing close to a boyfriend that she's had was that oaf, Viktor Krum. What kind of a name is that?"

Draco glared at the girl. "Actually, I know Viktor. We've been friends for a while." Jealously ran through Draco. He hadn't known that Hermione had gotten so close to the boy.

"Aubrey?" Megan advanced on the pair. "You should know before you try anything that you regret. This is one of Hermione's friends from school. He's mad about Hermione, so you can keep your grubby little hands off of him."

Aubrey laughed. "So, Hermione's sent in the troops." She and Draco observed Blake, Calvin, Emma, and Rebecca watching them from the dining room table. "Well, Hermione isn't anywhere around…"

Draco stood up when she said this. He walked away from the group without a word. He'd been the only one to see Hermione standing in the hall. When the girl caught sight of him, she turned away from him. He took away the drink she held and pushed her towards the stairs. She tried to glare at him, but she let him push her up the stairs. Hermione sat on her bed and took off her shoes.

"You don't have to be down there. All they want is a show. Trust me, I should know. They want to see which Granger will snap first." Draco sighed and loosened his tie. He watched his reflection for a while before he turned to Hermione.

"How would you know?"

Draco chuckled, putting his hands into his pants. "It's what makes up a Malfoy party. Everyone's looking for a scandal."

Hermione watched the boy walk across the room and look out the window. The moon shined against his pale face. The girl looked away from him. Her heart hurt too much to be swooning over Malfoy right about now. Her grandparents' faces flashed across Hermione's closed lids. New tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Funny thing, the nighttime. It's especially strange here. All these lights fill up the sky. You can't even see the stars. It's so different from Hogwarts. Are all muggle nights like this?"

"Only in the city. Who needs stars when you've got electricity?" Hermione told him. He looked innocent tonight. Hermione tried to send him a sarcastic smile, but she failed. Draco noticed this and shook his head.

He was about to exit the room when the girl whispered to him. "I see my cousin has taken a liking to you."

Draco sighed and opened the door. "She's vile." This made Hermione smile. She pulled her knees up to her chin. Draco smiled with her. "Get some rest Hermione."

"That's the fourth time you've called me by my name."

Draco froze for a moment. He hadn't known. It seemed so natural to say it. He brushed it off though and closed the door without a reply. He couldn't explain it, but when he thought about it a change had taken over him. He introduced himself to several of Hermione's uncles and aunts. He and Blake actually became friends. He couldn't imagine why, but the boy reminded him of his best friend, Blaise. He learned so much about Hermione from all of those people.

One woman walked up to Draco. She had white hair and a pleasant smile. She touched the boy's arm and nodded with her wrinkling lips. "You know, you've only been here for a few hours and you're the talk of the town."

Draco smiled at her and patted her hand. He would never live it down if anyone found him out. He'd spent an entire night with Muggles. "I'm not sure what you mean, ma'am."

"You're Hermione's boyfriend, aren't you? How nice of you to come here when she's had such a loss." The woman said with furrowed eyebrows but kept her red lips in a small smile.

"Um, I'm not really her boyfriend." He said awkwardly. He wanted to exit the room, but the woman kept a hold of his arm. She walked him around the table in a slow trot.

"By the way you were looking at her earlier, I can tell that you want to be."

"I seriously doubt that."

The woman scoffed. "I've been alive a lot longer than you, my boy. Never once, in all my life of knowing Miss Granger, has she ever brought a boy from school here. She talks about some of them, sure. You're the first that she's ever presented to her other friends here. Whether you or Hermione want to admit it, there's something between the two of you. You ought naught lose it, eh?" She then strolled out of the room, sending him a wink as she picked up a glass of some sort of alcohol that Draco was pretty sure she shouldn't be drinking. Draco shook his head and wondered if that woman was a witch like Hermione. He thought better of that though as he watched her bump into Calvin. "Just a drunk." He thought.

Once it was about eleven, people headed back to their own homes. It quieted down, but as Megan and Emma asked about seeing Hermione, Draco told them to come back the next day. Megan gave Draco a knowing look and pushed her friends out of the front door while promising to be back the following afternoon.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger checked on Hermione only once before they too went to bed. Draco took one swoop of his wand and set the house back in order. The uneaten food wrapped itself up and went into the refrigerator, the chairs went back to their proper tables, and all the silverware and china went into the dishwasher.

Draco then went upstairs to find a slumbering Hermione. He sighed and took his position on her floor. He'd gotten too comfortable being here. It had been two weeks.

* * *

><p>I'm lazy so, R&amp;R. So next chapter's called "In An Instant". Hermione gets a visitor, has a fight, and a surprise. Come back in a few days. I'll have it posted. 100 views gets it posted by Friday night!<p> 


	7. In An Instant

Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who has stayed with this story. I really appreciate it. It gives me tingles every time I open my email and my story is favorited or subscribed too. I added this chapter pretty quick because if I keep editing it, it's just going to get longer. Some of the last few chapters needs to be desperately attending to, i.e. the ending. Don't fret about us going into the last leg of the story because this was just the prequel into the real story.

When I first came up with the idea for this story in particular- Not just Muggle Nights, but the whole saga- it didn't actually start off with Muggle Nights. I found myself writing and writing right when they were at school. Orginally, I wanted to write the story and then present muggle nights. First to confuse the readers and then to shed light on the whole thing with this presents after the sequel, but it was too complicated and didn't fit well together. I decided instead to just write this story to organize my thoughts and ending up posting it. I'm really proud of this story, but anyway...

Here's Chapter 7 as promised. R&R please. I always appreciate the feedback. This is in honor of my cousin who we all fear for because she just turned 16. We're all afraid, but may love be showered on her from all corners of her life.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- In An Instant<p>

The following morning, Hermione awoke to an empty room. She had become accustomed to sleeping in her clothes and didn't even notice when Draco came in to go to sleep, nor did she hear him get up. She heard the buzzing television from the parlor though. The air was crisp and the scent of black tea drifted through the cracks of the girl's door.

Hermione got up and dressed in one of her summer dresses. Her hair went up into a ponytail which she left in wild curls. She didn't have any energy to do any magic. She also didn't have any energy to do whatever Megan and Calvin had planned to do in order to cheer her up. Really, the girl only wanted to sulk in bed all day. She would have if it had not been for the delectable smell coming from her kitchen. She strolled down the stairs and around the corner. Her father was in the kitchen cooking.

Hermione walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Morning dad." She murmured softly leaning against the counter.

"Morning bumpkin." He murmured back.

"Where's mum?" The girl asked as she stole away a biscuit.

He nodded towards the living room and continued to scramble his skillet of eggs. "With your Auror friend."

Hermione looked at him with confusion. He glanced at her before turning the eggs onto a plate. The girl peered into the living room, and surely enough Kingsley was sitting beside Hermione's mother with cups of tea on the glass table. Hermione's heart jumped as he looked at her. For a moment, the bite of biscuit hung painfully between her airway and esophagus. She ran into the room, looking frantically for a head of blond hair.

"Hello Hermione." Kingsley greeted in his deep voice. "I've heard about your loss. How are you holding up?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm alright Mr. Kingsley. I'd rather not talk about it though…" She wandered off and looked out the window.

"Looking for something 'Mione?" Mrs. Granger asked. The woman sipped from her short cup and settled into the sofa.

"No, mum, it's nothing. I was just seeing…if Megan was outside yet." The girl lied. She gripped the curtain and took a deep breath.

"Well, surely you're not going out today. Mr. Kingsley was just telling me that you wanted him to have lunch with us."

Kingsley chuckled. "Well, actually I thought that you were in trouble when you sent the letter through the muggle post. It was a distress call, wasn't it? You wrote S.O.S."

Hermione nodded and silently cursed herself as he handed her the two-week old note. "It was…at the time." Hermione didn't know how to come up with another lie. He obviously hadn't seen Draco yet, but she didn't want her parents to go blabbing about him. "I was a bit nervous about being home without any protection. I wanted you to show me some protective charms around the house."

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger cried through her tea cup. Her brow furrowed in worry sending turning the pale skin a flushed pink. "It's gotten that bad?"

Hermione gasped and shook her head. She threw her hands up to calm her slightly distressed mother down. "Oh no, it's just a precaution."

Kingsley came to her aid. "Mrs. Granger, you have nothing to worry about."

Mrs. Granger's forehead turned from its light pink to a deep red. She placed her cup down again and pressed her lips into a firm line. She said her next words calmly but as firm as a whip lashing at the heals of a horse. "I've got nothing to worry about? My parents just died because of your kind."

Kingsley blinked with a composed face. He didn't falter as he gently asked, "My kind?"

Hermione jutted over the back of the sofa from where she stood in front of the window, dropping the biscuit that she'd forgotten she had. "Mum!"

"Hermione." Kingsley interrupted.

Hermione glared at her mother before she turned back to the Auror. She picked up the dusty biscuit that had rolled under the table and stood with an apologetic grimace. "I'm sorry Kingsley."

The man shook his head. "It's fine. I don't think I'm welcomed for lunch though." He nodded and went to the fireplace turning to pull out a handful of floo powder. "You should know Hermione, it's difficult to put charms up when people go in and out of the house. You school books should have the sufficient charms though. Put them up every night when you go to bed, and when you leave for the day. After today, I'll make sure to lock down the floo network to your house. We're all being watched as of recent. I'm sure that someone's making a report of this as we speak. I'll be in touch though. Next time, use your owl. It's much quicker." The man then flashed away in an array of smoke.

Hermione looked at the empty fireplace for a moment before she turned to glare at her mother. "_Your kind?_"

"Hermione, I didn't mean you." Mrs. Granger defended.

Hermione went into the kitchen. "No, you just meant anyone who's like me."

"You've got it all wrong, Hermione."

A scowl wanted to creep its way onto the witch's face, but she turned away and walked back through the kitchen throwing away the biscuit as she went. Hermione avoided her father's puzzled gaze as she ran up the stairs and to her room.

Draco was now laying on her bed with a book in his hands. She slammed her door which made the boy look up. He didn't say anything. He just gazed at the angry girl in surprise. "Oh, move over." Hermione shoved the boy's side as he shifted out of her way. She took a seat on her bed with an angry plop. Draco could have laughed at her but chose against it and closed the book. The girl's head spun a bit and she thought she smelled fresh strawberries. She held her head and groaned.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Draco asked with a smirk. He liked the angry Hermione. It gave him a reason to act like himself.

Hermione fell back into her pillows. "I never told my grandparents about me because I didn't think that they would understand. I thought that my parents did, but Kingsley just left and-"

Draco coughed and sat up. "Kingsley, the Auror?"

"Yes, but that's not the point."

Draco's eyes widened at her. "You wrote Kingsley? You realize that if he were to find me here, he'd try and send me to Azkaban."

"Draco!" She rolled her eyes and curled up into her dark pillows.

There was silence for a while. Draco just watched her and, despite the growing fear about the Auror, he didn't want to press the issue any further. He watched as Hermione's anger diminished into a dejected disposition. It was hard to concentrate anyway with the girl's thigh up against his. His eyes roamed over her sleek bare legs as a large, knotted lump rose in his throat. He raised his book back up and spoke uncertainly after about an hour of uncomfortable silence. "Megan came by earlier this morning. I promised that you would be in the square today."

Hermione didn't get up. Her thoughts mulled over painfully in her head like she was walking on mountain made of hot, dry sand. She felt as if she couldn't stop her feet from falling through. She just moved her mouth away from the pillow. "Why?"

"She wants to cheer you up I guess."

The girl shook her head as tears welled in her eyes. She sat up reluctantly and stared at the boy. "She doesn't know either. After all that's happened, I don't want her to know."

"Why not?"

"You don't understand what it's like Draco. Hated by wizards and witches because you're muggleborn but also despised by muggles because you're dangerous. It hard enough to deal with the fact that non-magical people consider me a freak-"

"They don't-"

"They do. And then, there are people like you- purebloods who look down on me because I have Muggle parents."

Draco sighed and took Hermione's hand. Hermione had been sulking for days in the house. He pulled her out of her room and grabbed her flip flops by the door. "Well it's up to you to change their minds." He picked up the wand that she left on the living room table and walked out the front door. Strolling barefoot across the lawn, Draco grinned and led the girl around to her driveway. "You've already changed mine." He stated as he picked up Hermione's bike. He sat on the seat and waited for Hermione to hop up onto the handle bars. She gazed at him through hazy eyes for a few moments. He heaved a big sigh and gestured for her to sit. A small Malfoy smirk appeared across his lips. The girl tried her best to resist, but all she could do was sniff a bit, wipe away her damp face and nose, and smile. Then, she hopped up onto the bike leaning back just enough for Draco to smell the lavender on her perfumed skin.

Hermione was quiet until they were in the square. She greeted Megan and Rebecca who were lounging on the side of the tall celestial fountain. Hermione locked up the bike for Draco and then sat on the ground. They waited for the rest of the group. Calvin came with a stack of cards to play with until Blake and Emma arrived with the music. Once they had it set up, Blake whirled Emma around for a moment before she began to dance on her own around the fountain. Then, Megan took Blake's hand and began to sway back and forth to the muggle song. Rebecca took up Calvin's hand politely after she noticed him staring at Megan and Blake. Hermione and Draco were still sitting when other people came to join in. She thought better of dancing, so she taught the boy how to play Spades.

Hermione wasn't quite into the game though. Draco's frustration clearly showed in his furrowed brow and downturned lip. She actually brought herself back to the morning. "Where were you when Kingsley came?"

Draco glanced up for only a moment and then focused profusely on the cards. "Megan." He murmured before setting down one. He groaned when Hermione set down her own queen of diamonds. He honestly didn't understand the game fully. "She wanted to come up to your room that morning, but I told her to go home. She's stubborn though," Draco glanced at the dancing girl for a moment, "like you." Draco sighed and stood up from the ground. He couldn't stand the brooding girl any longer. When she frowned at him, he held out his hand. She looked at it and chuckled shaking her head as the cards began to look far more interesting.

"Hermione, do you want to dance with me?" He asked ignoring her insulting gesture.

The girl didn't want to, but she took his hand all the same. He pulled her up and spun her into the crowd. Her hair swung away from her shoulders and fell down her back. Her brown eyes looked especially beautiful in the moonlight. Draco smiled unconsciously.

Hermione raised her eyebrows as he did a double step and turned them again. "What are you smiling about?" She asked attempting to ignore the backflips her stomach was doing. She couldn't help but notice how firm Draco's hand was against her back. Had Draco looked this good a week ago, two weeks ago, a bloody year ago? Hermione knew the answer, but she refused to contemplate it.

"It's nothing." Draco answered. "I just…"

"You just…" Hermione urged him on.

Draco didn't reply, so the pair remained silent as the song went on. Hermione followed his movements well, but she found it hard to concentrate as his hands trailed down and guided her swaying hips. His eyes gazed at her looking a steely grey in the dim light. His blond hair fell over his eyes, but they still penetrated the girl. She felt childish and naïve. Could she admit that she had a crush on Draco Malfoy? To the stubborn girl, it wasn't a matter of could so much as would. No, no should would not.

Draco didn't seem to have the same train of thoughts as Hermione. He couldn't keep from staring into her brown eyes. They looked like pools of warm honey. He found that, despite his best efforts, he couldn't look away. His fingers tingled from touching her. He couldn't help but tighten his hold on her. Her hands grazed against his neck, leaving Draco struggling to keep his breath even. No one had done this to him before, and his dreams still tormented his consciousness.

Without thinking, Draco pulled Hermione closer to him. In that very instant, it didn't matter that he was a pureblood. It didn't matter that Hermione wasn't a pureblood. It didn't matter that he could be starting something that he probably wouldn't be able to stop. Something changed within Draco. He wasn't sure when it had occurred, but he realized it in that moment. All that mattered now was that he wanted Hermione Granger, and nothing was in his way to keep him from getting her. So, he leaned his head down and, with a shaky breath, placed his lips over hers in a soft kiss.

Hermione froze, paralyzed at the seemingly sudden contact. Draco's lips moved slowly over hers, savoring what moment he would have until the girl pulled away. Hermione didn't pull away though. Her eyes drifted closed as the comprehension dawned on her. The moment didn't feel as wrong as she'd anticipated. It felt quite right in actuality. Hermione was trembling with exhilaration. Suddenly, Hermione was pulling him closer to her. The tingling turned into a wildfire. One strong shudder went up the length of her arms as she tugged as his neck. She deepened the kiss, surprising Draco enough for him to break away first.

They stared at each other, unsure what to do next. Thankfully, they didn't have to decide anything. Megan slipped between the two of them and spun away with Draco. Blake quickly followed and took Hermione by the waist swaying her back and forth.

"You're the one who thought it was a good idea to talk to the weird girl down the block." Blake stated casually.

Hermione stared in the direction of Draco, unable to form coherent words. Her mouth stood ajar. Blake shook his head at his friend and shook her a bit.

"Hermione, come back to planet earth. I know you're thinking of the most logical thing to do next, but I'm sure that what you're feeling isn't logical."

The girl brought her eyes to stare at her friend. He was half a foot taller than her, so she had to look up to see his handsome face. She closed and reopened her mouth, but didn't know what to say.

"Just make me a promise." The boy decided to say. He was smiling the way he only did when he was surprised. Hermione had definitely surprised him. "Promise that you'll do what your heart tells you to do, not your head. As smart as you are, you use too much of your brains to decide what you should do. You end up hurting yourself."

Hermione blinked and scoffed obviously regaining some of her composure. "I do not."

Blake only laughed at her. "Of course you do, you just have a hard time knowing it. You're getting older 'Mione. You're going to have to start going on instinct."

Hermione huffed but hugged the boy closer to her. "Fine, but you've got to do the same." Once her mind came back to her, she was relieved that Megan had pulled Draco away from her. Blake knew exactly what to say to Hermione though she wasn't sure she wanted to hear it. If Hermione had been acting like her old self, she would have run off and began to ignore Draco. Blake held her to a promise. Hermione sighed as she realized that she had a rather large crush on the boy. Everyone saw it even though it had seemingly crept up on her.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Blake responded and dipped her.

"If I'm not mistaken, you've been dancing with Megan for quite some time." Hermione hinted lightly. "For a person who's so sure of himself, he sure is afraid to make a move."

"I don't fancy Megan." Blake told her. He had shock across his face. His eyes danced at the thought of it though.

"Don't you?" Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Or are you afraid to do anything because you're afraid that you'll ruin your friendship with Calvin?"

Blake shook his head and looked towards his friend who was giving Emma a piggyback ride. "I'm just trying to make sure that Calvin knows what he wants."

"We both know that Calvin and Megan would never work. Megan would walk all over him."

Blake shrugged and turned Hermione away from the scene. He didn't want to watch them anymore. Hermione saw a hint of jealously in his eyes. "If that's what he wants, I'm not going to stop him."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. Megan is mad for you, more so than I am for Draco. I'm not even sure what I feel for him, but Megan knows what she wants. She's stubborn too. Just be honest."

Blake smiled. "You know it all, don't you Hermione Granger?"

"Well, I know that Emma fancies Calvin, Megan fancies you, Calvin fancies Megan, but you fancy Megan as well. You don't want to admit it because Calvin is one of your mates. Emma knows this too, and she thinks that she has no chance against Megan."

Blake sighed. "Emma's beautiful." He said this the way he told all of the girls when they felt down about themselves. "Who does Rebecca fancy then since you know everything?"

"Her books…for now."

"I think this night has had its climax. Party's over… for now." Blake chuckled and spun Hermione one time. He placed a kiss on her cheek and walked over to the speakers. Turning the volume off, he looked at the crowd. There were lots of groans and shouts of protest, but once Blake had enough fun it was time to go home. "Alright everyone, it's time to wrap it up. Maybe we'll continue this on another day." He then began to wrap up all of the cables. He regarded Hermione with a small nod before he continued on.

Hermione made her way over to Draco who was struggling to unlock the bike chain. Hermione cleared her throat and put in the combination. He nodded awkwardly at her before picking up the bike.

"I don't think that I can ride this thing in the dark." Draco told her quietly.

Hermione nodded, taking off her shoes and began to walk beside him. They didn't say anything else for the seemingly long walk home. After the square disappeared from their view, they were alone walking up to Hermione's house. It seemed as if the street had become longer, the driveway like a chapel aisle. To top it off, Hermione heard Blake's words ringing in her ears. _"Promise that you'll do what your heart tells you to do, not your head."_

As they placed the bike in the backyard, Hermione stood before Draco. He walked up to her and said nothing. Hermione's heart began to pound furiously in her chest. His hand went through his platinum blond hair. "Granger I…"

She felt as if some moment was slipping away from her. So, before she could stop herself, she stood on her toes and placed a short, sweet kiss on his lips. Then, before she could regret what she did, she ran across the small yard into the house.

Draco stood in awe for a few minutes. He looked up at the sky, and he saw a few stars in the sky. With a sigh, he made his way up to Hermione's room. He noticed that she was already tucked away in her bed. He decided against staying in her bedroom and laid on the couch in the living room. He took the blanket and pulled it over his body closing his eyes. A few minutes later he fell asleep with a satisfied breath.

* * *

><p>That's it. Did you like it? It was pretty long. In the future I hope that all of my writing can be this long if not longer. I'm going to try my best, but I'm still growing as a writer. School is good for anyone who was wondering. I'm finally a college student! Yey! I'm already done writing Chapter 8, but I'm not going to be posting until sometime next week or the week after, just to bide my time. Here's your preview though. Chapter 8- Liars and Other Bliss':<p>

_Draco snickered. Even when she looked so ridiculously irresistible, she couldn't help but hold that annoying tone in her voice. He rested his head against one of her pillows and watched her for a while. He sighed and unconsciously slipped on his infamous smirk. "Either that page is really interesting or you're not really reading because you've been staring at it for the past ten minutes."_

R&R Guys, just pop in and say hello so I know who my readers are. Much love.

-OC girl

P.S. This chapter seemed a little cheesy, but I don't know. This is actually the better end compared to the last 3 chapters. I'm not going to give you anymore information on the sequel until you read the last chapter of this. It's currently under complete reconstruction because, I'm not sure if I mentioned it before, it's absolutely awful in its current state. It'll get way better in the next few weeks so I will definitely have that for you.


	8. Liars and Other Bliss

Hermione woke up again to the smell of toast and ham. She smiled against her pillows as the aroma floated to her nostrils and filled her lungs. She inhaled and savored the serenity for a few moments. Then, last night's events came walloping back to her. She opened her eyes and blinked as she took in the blue wall. Her hand went up to her mouth instantly, and she could still feel his lips against hers, moving in a sweet leisure that Hermione longed to feel again. This caused her to sit up in her bed and look to the floor. When she saw that the boy wasn't lying there, she jumped up and ran down the stairs. The girl had taken the time to put on pajamas last night, so when she entered the kitchen her mother frowned.

"Hermione, why don't you get dressed? It's nearly noon already." Mrs. Granger told her, letting her eyes focus more on the bacon in front of her rather than her disheveled daughter.

Draco sat across from Hermione's parents. He avoided her gaze as she tugged at her wild hair. The girl twisted it up into a messy bun and sat at the table, the only chair available was the one beside the boy. Hermione was grateful that she didn't have to look at him but was unsettled by the way her body tensed from their close proximity. She filled her plate with eggs and a slice of toast. She knew she wouldn't be able to eat with Draco sitting beside her. The boy had to control his eyes from wandering over to the girl.

A silence loomed over the table. Mr. Granger had his nose brimming against the muggle newspaper. Only the rim of his oval glasses could be seen atop his head. Mrs. Granger had given up trying to make him get a stronger prescription, so he sat squinting against the grey and black print. Mrs. Granger looked over everyone idly. Her slim jaws moved slowly and her brown eyes mulled over to glare at Draco. Hermione shook her head and sighed turning her fork over in her hand. This caused Draco to look up and glance at Hermione. This went on for the next ten minutes before Mr. Granger noticed the strange behavior. He cleared his throat and folded his paper.

"So what do the two of you have planned for today?" Mr. Granger asked the pair.

Hermione finally looked at Draco and shook her head. Draco grinned and shrugged. "Maybe we'll stay in and study. It's been a while since I worked on any of my essays."

"Lovely." Mr. Granger said and reopened his paper. He continued mumbling on as he skimmed through the sports section. "We'll be going downtown today, Hermione. Your mother and I will be doing a bit of shopping. I have to pick up some new tools to tune up the car, and I have my eye on an electric shaver. I was thinking…"

Hermione just nodded and finished off her slice of toast. She didn't even bother drinking anything before she began washing the dishes. Draco smoothly grabbed the leftovers and began to put them in the refrigerator. The girl tried to ignore how abnormal the whole situation was, but as she glanced over her shoulder she saw Draco chatting with her father. They talked about sports. Draco didn't understand them, but my father seemed to be thrilled to explain it to him. Hermione smiled and was met with an austere look from Mrs. Granger. The girl looked away and rinsed of the rest of the dishes before excusing herself.

Hermione glanced at her reflection for a moment. Her hair was a bushy mess, piled up in a bun. She was still in her pajamas, pink with red and purple hearts. Her shorts weren't very long at all. She decided to hop into the shower and fix herself up. How could she have sat downstairs for a half hour looking the way she did? She cleaned herself up quickly and brushed her hair into a tight ponytail. Her hair was smooth against her head, but her ponytail was a fluffy mess. She threw on a blue tank top and a pair of joggers. By the time that she was done, her ponytail had curled back up and all the loose strands curled around her face. She groaned and pulled out her school books. She had finished her homework two weeks into summer break. It couldn't hurt to do a bit of reading though. She loved going ahead to get a feel for what she was about to learn. She flipped to a random chapter of her Charms book and began to read.

A few minutes later, Draco slipped quietly into the room. He took a seat on her bed and watched her as she read in silence. The girl, however intrigued, couldn't focus. She looked up at Draco. "Draco." She said as she readjusted herself uncomfortably.

"Hermione." He replied quietly. Draco waited patiently for the girl to say anything. He saw the way that she shifted and wondered if she had finally come to her senses about kissing him. A small of him contemplated how maybe they both had a total lapse in judgment. Maybe, just maybe, he was imagining all of his feelings for the girl. Then he looked at her exquisite lips and there was no way that he could deny it, not with the way that he was feeling right now. He could still feel those lips on his, a ghostly memory to the image he had before him. His dreams were of nothing but her face and her brown eyes inching near him, her lips against his. He sighed and took the book from her. He peered down at the page just so he wouldn't have to look at her anymore. "What are you reading?"

Hermione shook her head from the trance that it had been under. She cleared her throat and took it back from him. "Just something about confusion charms." Folding back into herself, she pulled the book up to her face.

Draco snickered. Even when she looked so ridiculously irresistible, she couldn't help but hold that annoying tone in her voice. He rested his head against one of her pillows and watched her for a while. He sighed and unconsciously slipped on his infamous smirk. "Either that page is really interesting or you're not really reading because you've been staring at it for the past ten minutes."

Hermione peered over her book to send him a glare but returned to her reading. She flipped the page angrily.

"I take it we're just going to pretend that yesterday didn't happen." Draco murmured. He waited again and received a turn of a page. "The great Hermione Granger isn't trying to analyze why she kissed one of her most loathed enemies, Draco Malfoy?"

"Why should I? It's not going to happen again, so it doesn't matter." Hermione replied without a single look his way. She hated that she was ignoring her instincts, but honestly she had to use her head. It was Malfoy after all. Her friends didn't understand it fully, so they would always be prompting her to "think with her heart".

"Really."

"Really."

Draco grunted and snatched the book away. He prompted to fling it across the room and leaned in close to Hermione. "You're a terrible liar, you know that?"

The girl glared openly at him as she leaned away from him. She could feel the heat of his body, now in her father's red button up plaid shirt and dark jeans. "That was unbelievably rude, you know that?"

The boy shook his head and leaned even closer to Hermione. Her head was against the bed board, and Draco was hovering about her face. Touching her cheek, he pushed away all the loose strands of hair that framed her face. "And you're unbelievably beautiful, you know that?"

"Draco-"

Draco pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her hard, the ache in his chest driving him to take in even more of her. His fingers traced her jaw and found their way to her lips. He broke away from her and let his fingers trace her now swollen lips. Then, he caught sight of the lustful look in Hermione's eyes. He thought she would reach up and attack him, but she pushed his hand away and slipped off the bed.

"I can't…" Hermione whispered. She didn't look at him. Instead, she crossed the room and picked up the textbook.

"Can't what-kiss me? You already have…twice." Draco slumped back onto the pillows and ran his hands through his platinum hair.

"That doesn't mean that I'm going to keep doing it." Hermione scoffed. She slammed her book onto her desk and shook her head. When she looked up at him, she wanted to do it again. All she wanted to do was to give in and slip beside him, but her mind was faster than her instincts. "This feeling doesn't last Draco. Whatever this is…and I'm not going to admit that I don't feel anything because I do…I just don't think that good can come out of this." The girl dropped into her chair and put her head in her hands. "Just don't kiss me anymore."

There were so many things that Hermione had to put into consideration. They were in the middle of a war. Harry and Ron were probably going crazy because they hadn't received any letters from her for at least a month. Who knows how long Draco had been stealing her letters. Then, she was Hermione Granger. He was, besides being Draco Malfoy, a potential Death Eater.

Draco rolled his eyes. "No promises." Even when he wanted to look away, he still found his eyes wandering over her. Hermione refused to look his way, but he knew that she wanted to. The girl could surely feel his gaze on her, yet she gazed at her hands trying to ignore the way her heart was rummaging in her chest.

Then, they sat in silence both aggravated and longing for the other's touch. There was a ringing in Hermione's ears, a shrill sound that blocked all of her thoughts. Her rational self was deterred and all she could feel was Draco's lips on hers and his hands all over her. She shut her eyes tight, but all she could see were those icy blue eyes staring at her like pools of stone melting into an impious gaze. She didn't fight it though. Biting down on her bottom lip, she let those eyes smolder her. Finally her skin tingled, pleading to be touched.

Draco wasn't prepared for this Hermione. The girl rushed over to him, and she rested her legs on either side of his waste. He opened his eyes and saw her honey eyes dilated and full of want. Hermione touched Draco's chest cautiously, afraid of what all of this meant. Despite the fear and this frenzy her body seemed to impose on her shaking limbs, she let her face drift close to him. Soon, her lips were moving over his fiercely. The boy didn't dare to move her away from him. Surreptitiously, he moved his hands to her face and returned the kiss.

Hermione pressed herself against him. She let her hands feel his soft hair and drift over him, memorizing him. Everything about them seemed to be changing so fast. Trapped in the moment, they didn't know what to do except hold on to one another. The young girl was deathly afraid that she would lose this, this fire in her. Her courage to explore everything that Draco was, her nerve to go against everything that she thought she believed in, and her excitement bubbling out of her with every kiss that he returned was all wrapped up in this one moment.

When the pair finally tore themselves away from one another, their lips were swollen and they were gasping for breath. Draco smirked, "What'll you ever tell your best friends?"

Hermione pulled away from the boy for the second time that day. Suddenly, everything came crashing down around her. She felt dirty, as if she had just betrayed everyone she knew and loved. Pushing off of the boy, she yanked down the shirt that had been inching its way up her stomach. Then she glared fiercely. He was to blame for making her feel this way about him. Why did he have to ruin such a perfect moment? She groaned in frustration and went to the bathroom.

Draco followed her, right on her heel. "What, you thought that you could stay with me in that room forever? You thought that this would just be a summer fling and you could forget about it once September rolled back around?" He smirked, but Hermione ignored him and began to fumble through a basket of things she didn't really see. She just didn't want to look at him. The guilt rose from the pit of her stomach again, and she felt a queasy feeling. She had to take a deep breath to calm herself. "Seriously Hermione, what did you plan on telling them?"

"Maybe I wasn't." Hermione replied hastily. Was she really going to keep all of this from Harry and Ron? Probably. Most likely. Definitely. How could she tell anyone that she had fallen for her best friends' enemy? She shouldn't be thinking about Draco the way that she was, especially since she was supposed to hate him.

"Why? Too ashamed?" He snapped. Never in his life had he ever been so insulted except in the presence of this girl. Even when he hated her, she got under his skin. Now, there seemed to be something more… Hurt? He shook off the feeling. It couldn't be.

"So, you were going to tell?" She snapped back.

He laughed and followed her to the mirror. He watched her tug her brush furiously through her ridiculously long brown hair. "Tell who? Who can I possibly tell?"

"So, You-know-who and your father will be perfectly fine to hear that you're snogging a Mudblood?"

He said nothing. He just stared at the girl. The confirmation rung through the room, and Hermione turned away from him. "That's what I thought. I can't keep doing this Draco. What can come of this, of us? You and I both know that we could never work. Let's just stop while we're ahead, alright?" And with that, she walked out of the bathroom leaving Draco stunned and ashamed of himself.

Hermione couldn't concentrate. She grazed her books carelessly and grabbed one randomly. She opened the book to a page thinking that it was something that she'd bookmarked. It was a stack of folded papers. She opened one with a sigh and smelled fresh strawberries. Emotion washed over her, déjà vu. She began to read.

The couple spent the rest of the day avoiding each other. Hermione stayed in her room to study and Draco went downstairs to figure out how the TV in the drawing room worked. Each person rarely saw the other, but they skillfully avoided the other's gaze, maneuvering their way out of the room before another argument could begin.

Later that night, Hermione and Draco were dragged downtown by Emma and Blake. Megan's birthday was soon approaching and with Hermione's latest distraction, she had yet to get her friend anything. She wouldn't have remembered at all if Emma hadn't called her asking about the cake that they had ordered several months earlier. So, now they were off to pick up the cake and a gift.

Blake and Draco went off to the cake shop while the girls went to Megan's favorite place to shop. However reluctantly, Hermione watched with cautious eyes as the boys turned the corner. She stepped into the shop with Emma only once they were completely out of sight.

Emma chatted about things that Megan did and didn't like, but Hermione could barely concentrate. If it hadn't been for the small glare she received from her friend, she wouldn't have shaken her head and refocused.

"What?" Hermione asked.

The girl dropped her gaze to a rack full of long necklaces and chains. "I hear that you're with Draco now."

"Far from it actually." Hermione replied quickly. She moved over to a rack of colorful blouses. Emma didn't say anything, but the silence was enough for Hermione to sigh and cry out softly. "I don't know, Em. He's just so…"

"Unpredictable, different, surprisingly irresistible?"

"All of the above but that's not what I was going to say." Hermione smiled lifting up a purple dress that Megan was sure to love. It was a new arrival. "It's just that I've known him for five years and we didn't get along until now. Bloody hell, we don't even get along now but it feels right. Then, just when I forget about everything else, he finds a way to ruin it."

"Why?"

"I don't know…"

"Maybe he wants more than a moment. Or, maybe he's holding back because he's got a stronger hold on reality than you. Have you ever considered that he thinks that he's lost you before he really had you?"

Hermione pursed her lips and sifted through the sizes. "I'm afraid, Emma."

"Don't be. You're just in a place that you've never been before. Not everything is rational or can be explained. Sometimes you've just got to go with it and see where it goes."

"Emma…"

"If it doesn't happen the way you want it to, at least it happened. Be grateful for that." Then, the girl left it at that and took the dress to pay for it.

"I just… I don't want to go back to the way that we used to, and I know that it has to be that way."

"Why? You always think you know everything, 'Mione."

"It just happened so fast, like everything in our past isn't a huge wedge between us." Hermione murmured.

Emma pierced her lips tightly and handed the bag to Hermione. "There's only a wedge if you put it there." Then, she relaxed smiling lightly for Hermione's benefit so they could finally make their way back to the streets. "Something was probably always under the surface. After all, there's a very thin line between love and hate."

Draco sighed and carried the tall cake in his hands. With the help of Blake, they stumbled down the street. It was such a nuisance to Draco when he could have levitated it home. Luckily, he was distracted by his ever troubling mind which couldn't stop emanating images of a certain bushy haired girl. It must have been quite evident on his face because Blake coughed rather loudly in his ear. Draco caught his troubling gaze and couldn't help but ask him what was wrong.

"Hermione still being difficult I see. She's always been naturally cautious. Maybe suspicious is a better word though… I hope that whatever she sees in you is worth it though. She is driving herself crazy." Blake said all of this casually, as if he were talking about the weather, so when they finally made it back to the girls Draco looked astonished compared to Blake's calm disposition. He could only send the boy a sideways glance before the girls approached them.

Emma clapped her hands together happily. "Well, how about we get that cake to my house so we can go out?" Blake grinned and nodded. Emma's house was the closest. It was a townhouse only a block away. The group stashed the cake in the basement refrigerator and made their way to the Forest of Dean again.

This time, the group was huddled around a small fire (lit the muggle way of course). Emma was nestled in close to Calvin while he told her lots of jokes from his book of dirty humor. Megan was drawing pictures into the ground with a stick while Rebecca and Blake were attempting to find the constellations in the nonsense that Megan had scribbled. Silently, Draco and Hermione sat beside one another.

The girl couldn't stop thinking. She, of course, felt guilty, but she couldn't help herself. It didn't make sense why she was acting so unlike herself. The Hermione Granger that she used to know would never kiss Draco Malfoy. She would have had Kingsley take him away days ago. What had possessed Hermione to keep the boy around in the first place? She didn't know. And even though she knew that she should regret it, she was secretly grateful for her choice. There was something different about him. Hermione couldn't exactly put her finger on it, but whatever it was it changed Hermione's entire perception of him. She trusted him now, or it was close enough. He was patient and caring, and she felt villainous pulling and pushing in all directions.

"You know, you haven't even asked for your wand in a few weeks." Hermione whispered. No one was paying enough attention to realize that they had even begun speaking.

"Well, besides lugging around junk for you, I didn't really see a need for it. To be honest, I haven't thought about my wand in a while." Draco whispered back. He smirked, grateful that she had all but forgotten about that morning's events.

"You're such a liar."

"Maybe, but I haven't thought about it as often. It's been… interesting here." Draco looked at Hermione and she could tell that he was sincere that time.

"Hm," was her reply.

Draco chuckled softly. "Is this your way of ignoring everything again?"

"No," Hermione told him, "It's my way of analyzing it. I can't figure out what you're doing or why you're doing it." Hermione cringed at her honesty.

"Why don't you just ask me?"

Hermione was silent for a long time, so long that Draco let the conversation drift from his mind. So when Hermione asked him her next question, he really didn't know what to say. "When did you start writing those letters?"

Draco shot his eyes to her face. At first, he thought to lie, but there was nothing to be done about it. "After the funeral… I think."

"You must have known that I would find them."

"Part of me hoped that you wouldn't. You haven't really picked up a book in a while." Draco shifted uncomfortably. The letters were written for her obviously, but Draco couldn't bring himself to give them to her. It wasn't in his character to be upturned by a girl, unable to express his feeling. What had she gotten from them?

"Do you want to go home?" Hermione asked as the fire cackled.

"We can stay for as long as you want. I don't mind." Draco murmured back to her.

She looked at him. Her gaze was soft and serene, yet Draco could see the fear in her eyes. "I don't mean my home. I mean do you want to go back home… to Malfoy Manor?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Hermione."

"I could give you back your wand, and you'd be free to go." The girl drew her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees.

The boy scooted closer to her then pulled her so she was facing him. His stony eyes seemed like melting titanium, and it sent an undeniable shiver along the length of her spine. "You didn't think that you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?"

This time around, Hermione was thoroughly prepared when Draco leaned in and kissed her. It was a different kiss though. It was soft… and sweet. Draco gently pulled her closer to him. His lips moved leisurely with hers, patiently and lovingly. The feeling was so good that Hermione's body fell into his of its own accord and let his hand tangle in with hers. Then, as his fingers closed around hers, something changed. Again, it was undeniable but nearly indescribable.

It didn't matter that he was a Malfoy and that she should hate him. It didn't matter that her friends would hate her or that the Wizarding World would think of her as a disgrace. Something moved in Hermione, and suddenly she was consumed with Draco. Suddenly they were a unit, relatable and conjoint. It was now Draco and Hermione, and it wasn't so unusual to this Gryffindor.


End file.
